The Power of Love
by Shinigami709
Summary: Yami and Yugi receive some troubling news and Jou reveals to someone he's pregnant again.
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** This is the second part to It Started With Snow. This is Yami and Yugi's side of things. They will be the main focus with a little Seto on the side (and Jou-pup, too!). Even though Yami and Yugi have been slowly taking over It Started With Snow, this is the first OFFICIAL chapter of "The Power of Love".

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yami lay on his back on the examination table. He was at Doctor Carson's office for his three-month check-up. Seto had dropped him off and told him to call when he was done. Yugi had wanted to come, but needed the Sunfire to pick up his grandfather from the airport. Yugi had been trying to get the elderly man to come home any other day but today, however, it was the only flight out of Egypt. Yami assured his light that he'd be fine and called Seto to see if he'd be able to give him a ride; he agreed easily.

"Hello, Yami." Doctor Carson greeted. "How've you been feeling as of late?"

At this, the Pharaoh grinned. "Just fine, no morning sickness or anything." Jou had told him he was lucky for that, as had Seto.

"Great!" She responded. "I need you to lie back for me, I'd like to examine you."

Lying back, Yami's tight black shirt rose up slightly, revealing a toned, flawless abdomen. He knew he wasn't showing yet, but he figured it wouldn't be long now. His leather pants had already started feeling a little tighter.

Lifting the shirt the rest of the way up, the doctor used her hands and began pushing gently, feeling for the baby. "Everything feels normal..." she trailed. "The baby feels a little small, but it should be fine." She said smiling.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Yami asked.

"We can try." Doctor Carson offered, "I think it might be too early yet, though." She added as she left to get the ultrasound machine. Spreading the cold gel on Yami's stomach, she took the wand and guided it around till she found the implant. "It's definitely healthy, but I can't see what it is."

Managing only an 'Oh', the Pharaoh was disappointed. He wanted to be able to tell Yugi.

"Don't look so down." Teased the doctor. "You still have plenty of time to find out. When you come back after the holidays, we can try again."

After making his next appointment, Yami found a phone and dialed Kaiba's cell to let him know he was done. Sitting outside the office building, Yami thought about having to tell Yugi's grandfather he was going to be a great grandfather. Poor Yugi's nerves had been on edge the last few days and had to be shot by now. Lost in thought, Yami didn't hear Seto's Avalanche pull up.

"You going to sit there all day, or what?" Called Seto through the open passenger window.

Blushing at his unusual inattentiveness, Yami got up, brushed his rear off and climbed into the truck. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Noticing the Pharaoh wasn't acting like himself, Seto asked, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Shaking his head, Yami replied, "No, nothing's wrong unless it being a little small is going to be a problem." Sighing heavily, he continued, "Yugi's grandfather is coming home today. We're planning on telling him about us and the baby today."

"He loves Yugi. He should be happy he found someone like you to take care of his only grandchild." Seto's hand found Yami's and gave an encouraging squeeze, "And if he doesn't fall in love with the baby, he's more cold-hearted than I was."

The Pharaoh half smiled, "Maybe." Putting one hand over his stomach, he asked, "How are the twins?" The few times he's seen them in the last three weeks, it seemed little Makoto had taken quite a liking to the Pharaoh, and the feeling was returned ten-fold. Yami loved both of Seto's boys dearly.

"They're doing great!" the brunette beamed proudly. "Do you want to make a quick stop to see them?" he offered.

Nodding, Yami added, "As long as I'm back at the shop by two. Yugi should be back by then." He explained.

Reaching Kaiba's mansion, Yami instantly picked up on one of the babies' cries. The thought crossed his mind that something wasn't right. "Where's Jou?" He asked. Surely the blonde wouldn't have left the babies alone. Looking at Seto, he saw the CEO looking very uncomfortable. "Seto, where's Jounouchi at?"

"Yeah...um...Yami, this is something I didn't want you to see." Seto looked ashamed. "Ever since they were born, Jou's been...depressed." He looked helplessly at Yami as he led him to the nursery. Picking up Makoto and handing him to the Pharaoh, he said, "Here, keep an eye on them till I find Jou."

Sitting in the rocker, Makoto had grabbed on to the Millennium Puzzle and was happily sucking on it. A few minutes later, Yami heard Seto yelling at Jou. The baby started fussing again, right before Seto came in.

Seeing Makoto in Yami's arms made Seto's heart melt further. His son looked so right in the Pharaoh's arms. "Yami, I'm sorry. It's not a good time right now." Seto looked frustrated. "I need to talk to Jou and we need to get the boys fed. I can't really drive you back. If you want, I can have the limo take you back." Kaiba offered.

Handing the baby back to Seto, Yami assured, "I'll be okay."

It was nearly two when Yami reached the Game Shop. Yugi's Sunfire was already in its spot. Jogging the last few feet to the door, Yami let himself in. "Yugi? I'm home!" he called.

The small duelist came in. Running to his lover, he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Did everything go okay at the doctor's?" he asked, sliding his hand down to the Pharaoh's stomach. "Remember, Grandpa doesn't know yet, so keep it down." He whispered.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Yami whispered back, "Everything is fine. The baby is a little small and I couldn't find out what it was." Leaning down to kiss his light, he continued, "Maybe next time you can be with us."

"Yugi, is Yami here? I've got something to show him!" Yugi's grandpa called.

Rubbing the Egyptian's belly for luck, Yugi asked, "You ready to tell him?"

"I am." He smiled encouragingly. "We'll be okay." He answered. Calling out to the elderly man, "We're down here near the door!"

Yugi's grandfather came down the stairs with more energy than most men half his age. "Ah Yami, what a sight!" He stated happily while squeezing Yami tightly to him. Yugi winced hoping his grandfather didn't hurt the baby.

"The same to you, Grandpa. It's good to have you back safely."

Yugi moved to sit on the couch and Yami followed, as did the elderly man. "Grandpa, I know you have things you want to show Yami," he opened. "We have something to tell you as well." He looked to the Pharaoh for some help.

"Yes, we do." Yami took on the regal air of Pharaoh. From experience, Yugi knew nothing was going to deter his lover now. "Sir, I've loved your grandson since the first time we met. I think it's time we told you everything."

The old man looked suspicious. "What else is there to tell me?"

"Grandpa, Yami asked me to marry him." Yugi flinched as though he expected to be hit.

"M...mar...marry him?" Grandpa sputtered. "You're telling me you're..."

Yami jumped in, saving his lover. "Gay. Yes, we are."

"Oh dear god..." the old man moaned. "I don't believe this."

Seeing his light about to cry, Yami decided to throw all the cards on the table. "Sir, there's one more thing we need to tell you. I'm also pregnant." Taking Yugi's small hand in his own, he waited for the man's reaction.

"It was fine when it was that Kaiba boy, but my own grandson..." He looked at Yami. "And you're..."

Finishing the sentence, Yami offered, "Pregnant, with child, having a bun in the oven, knocked up. Pregnant." For proof, he pulled up his shirt and gave the man an unimpeded view of his still flat stomach.

"You're not angry, are you Grandpa?" asked Yugi timidly.

Shaking from disbelief he answered, "Boy, I'm not sure what I am right now." Glancing at the Pharaoh, he finished, "I think you two need to leave me alone for a while."

Yami stood and offered his hand to Yugi. "Come on, let's go." Leading his light to the back porch, Yami flopped into a chair looking totally worn out. As he sat there, he remembered something he'd gotten at his appointment. "Yugi, I did get something from the doctor today. I forgot all about it."

What is it?" The small duelist asked, coming to stand over Yami. Finding himself pulled into his lover's lap, he squealed, "Yami, be careful! You'll hurt the baby!" Yami presented him with a folder. Looking at his fiancée, he asked, "What's this?"

"Open it." Yami grinned. He knew his light would be surprised with the contents.

Small hands working hurriedly to open the envelope, Yugi pulled out three pictures. They were different pictures of the baby from Yami's earlier ultrasound. "They're..."

"They're our baby." Yami smiled. He began pointing out various body parts and touching his belly trying to show Yugi the little one's position. Taking his light's hand, Yami put it right in the middle. "Soon you'll be able to see it."

Giving the Egyptian a curious look, Yugi asked, "How?"

Yami again lifted his shirt. Sliding his thumb beneath the leather, he pulled out. There was hardly any room where they use to be relatively loose on Yami's waist. "The last time I looked, I don't think these shrunk." He teased.

"You're evil!" Yugi countered, his hand never leaving his lover's stomach. Relaxing in the warm embrace, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. After a few peaceful moments, he asked, "What's going to happen to us if Grandpa throws us out?"

"We'll get a place of our own." Stroking the soft multicolored locks, Yami assured, "We'll be alright. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to go about doing what he'd just promised, but he knew he was going to provide for Yugi and their baby. Somehow.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

There you go, the first official part to The Power of Love. As for the responses to the last chapter of It Started With Snow, most of them were over me killing the little girl. I'm sorry, but I figured it would (and will) work out better this way. For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy where this one goes. )


	2. Yami's 3rd month

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi to Yami through mind link/

Yami to Yugi through mind link

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yami again lifted his shirt. Sliding his thumb beneath the leather, he pulled out. There was hardly any room where they use to be relatively loose on Yami's waist. "The last time I looked, I don't think these shrunk." He teased.

"You're evil!" Yugi countered, his hand never leaving his lover's stomach. Relaxing in the warm embrace, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. After a few peaceful moments, he asked, "What's going to happen to us if Grandpa throws us out?"

"We'll get a place of our own." Stroking the soft multicolored locks, Yami assured, "We'll be alright. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to go about doing what he'd just promised, but he knew he was going to provide for Yugi and their baby. Somehow.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Chapter 2**

Yugi's grandfather came out close to ten that evening. He didn't look happy, but he also didn't look angry anymore. "Yami, Yugi. Come inside, it's too cold to be sitting outside." They knew he saw them cuddled up together in the chair and his reaction took them by surprise.

"Maybe he's come to his senses." Yami commented, not very fond of the man at the moment.

"Come on, let's see what he wants." Sighed Yugi. It was now or never. Either way, lives were going to change.

As the tri-haired duo located the old man in the kitchen, they sat across from him. Trying to read his expression, they came up with nothing. Yugi leaned against his Pharaoh for support, while Yami held his light's hand.

Clearing his throat, Grandpa began, "I do not approve of this situation at all. However, I've thought this through and have decided I'm an old man stuck in old ways." He turned to Yugi, "As long as I've been your guardian I always hoped you'd fall in love, get married, and give me a great grandchild. Yugi, if your heart has chosen Yami, I won't try to change that."

Both men let out a sigh of relief. Yugi spoke first, "Thank you. Yami IS the only one for me. He's my life." The small man admitted.

"Sir, as I've said before, I've loved Yugi since the first time I saw him. I can promise you, I will take as good of care of him as you have. And I will do the same for your great grandchild." Yami vowed, putting his hand over his stomach.

Finally the old man smiled. "I know you will. I want both of you to stay here. Yugi can earn money by helping me in the shop. Yami, you can help as much as you can. For awhile, you both are responsible for the shop."

"Thank you sir." Yami beamed. "Grandpa, will you come to our wedding in December?"

Nodding his head, he responded, "Well, that depends on you and Yugi." Seeing the perplexed looks coming from his grandson and fiancée, he explained, "Yugi, if you forgive a stubborn old man. I won't miss it for the world."

Yugi smiled, "I forgive you, but you're not a stubborn old man."

"Thank you." His grandfather whispered, surprised his own grandson took his apology that easily. Turning to Yami he asked, "I'd be honored if you'd possibly allow me to feel my great grandbaby?"

Pushing the chair away from the table, Yami lifted his shirt once again. "You won't feel anything for another month or so, but sure."

As the elderly man placed a calloused hand against the Pharaoh's skin, Yami smiled. "Yugi, get the envelope I gave you earlier. I think your grandfather may want to see them."

"Okay!" Yugi took off on a run for the porch. Picking up the pictures, he came back to the kitchen out of breath. "Here!" he panted, holding the pictures out to his grandpa.

After a half hour of showing the old man everything, the dueling duo made their way to Yugi's room. Yami flopped down on the bed and closed his tired ruby eyes. Yugi groaned as he grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

As Yami lay on the bed, his mind was working overtime. Reluctantly sitting up, he made his way to Yugi's desk and opened up a drawer. After removing a black three ring binder, he rubbed his belly and whispered to the little life growing within him, "We're going to make you a baby book. It may not be perfect, but it's something you can keep." Sitting down again on the bed after gathering tape, markers, and paper, he set about putting the baby's first ultrasound pictures in the scrapbook.

/Yami, are you okay? You didn't fall asleep, did you?"/ Yugi called through the mind link.

Smiling as he replied, No, I'm fine. Just working on something for the baby.

/But…it's a little early. You don't even know what it is yet./ The small duelist reasoned.

I know, but this will be fine either way. Hurry up and finish, I want to get a shower as well, Aibou.

Hearing the water shut off, Yami opened the silver rings and slid the baby's first picture in. Shutting the book, he looked up and saw Yugi wearing only pajama bottoms and a towel around his head. "Your turn, Love."

"Thanks Aibou." The Pharaoh smiled. "When I come back, we need to think about our wedding. December's not that far away." He walked away stripping clothes off as he went.

After a long relaxing shower, Yami came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Yugi's eyes study his slowly growing figure. "Find something you like, little one?"

"No. I found something I've always loved." Yugi pulled the covers down for his Pharaoh to join him. "So when do you want to have the wedding?"

Thinking, Yami considered, "Well, you don't want to have it too close to Christmas. I'd say anything from the twentieth on is out. Anything after Christmas is too close to the New Year and that's not good either."

Snuggling close to Yami, Yugi rested his head against his lover's chest. "How about the twelfth?" His eyes began to close and his arms wrapped around Yami's waist.

"Okay, but why then?" Yami asked curiously trying to think of any significance of the day.

"Just think it would be interesting. December 12. Two twelves. Besides, it's kind of in the middle of when you thought."

Grinning, Yami asked, "We have a date, where are we having it?"

"Why don't you pick that? I chose the date." Offered the small duelist.

"Oh." Yami sounded a little disappointed. He had an idea, but knew it would never work out.

Craning his neck so he'd have a better view, Yugi saw the longing in his Pharaoh's eyes. "You wanted to do it in Egypt, didn't you." He whispered.

"I did, love." Yami's eyes cleared, "It's fine, we can just have a simple one here." His words came slower as the sentence finished. Closing his ruby eyes, Yami fell asleep almost instantly after the last word.

Yugi's answer fell on sleeping ears as he looked up, seeing Yami sleeping quietly, he laughed gently and pulled the covers up over them both. "Night Yami. I'll do what I can to make your Egyptian wedding a reality." Putting a hand over the Pharaoh's belly, he whispered, "Goodnight angel."

Yugi was the first one up the next morning. Deciding to have breakfast in bed, he slid on a shirt and padded down to the kitchen. There was a note left on the counter. Yugi's grandpa had gone out and told him to behave. He also left word that somebody needed to be in the shop around noon for a shipment of new cards. Thinking of getting breakfast for himself and Yami, he decided on scrambled eggs, toast, and juice.

Getting the items on a large tray, Yugi made his way carefully up to his bedroom. Seeing that Yami was still asleep, he set the tray on his desk and made his way to the bed. Leaning down, he gave the sleeping Pharaoh a long kiss. So intent on the kiss, Yugi missed feeling two strong arms wrap around him and pull him to the bed.

"Hey!" Protested the little light. "I'm supposed to be waking you up!"

"And if I get that kind of wake up call, I might want to sleep in every day." Threatened Yami.

Ignoring the previous comment, Yugi got up, "I made breakfast for us. Just some eggs, toast, and juice…"

Yami never heard a word after breakfast. The thought of food had made his stomach clench nauseatingly. Barely making it in time, he threw up gratefully into the ceramic bowl.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned that his fiancée was seriously ill.

From his position on the floor, Yami looked up and groaned, "Morning sickness." Before retching again. After the last episode, he relaxed against the cool plastic bathtub. He felt like his insides were on fire and his stomach was doing back flips. "Jou was right, this is no fun."

"I can imagine." Yugi sympathized while grabbing a cup for his dark half to rinse his mouth out. "As soon as you feel better, we need to get the shop ready. Grandpa left us a note with things to do. And there's a shipment coming in today." Seeing his love pale again, he offered, "If you don't feel like going this morning, you can close up tonight. I'll work the mornings till this settles."

"No, Aibou. I'll be okay. Just…" Yami paused. "Would you help me up? I don't know how steady I'm going to be."

"Sure. Yami, I've been thinking. I know you want an Egyptian wedding, but there's no way we can afford it. However, would you want to do a half traditional wedding and half Egyptian one?" Yugi asked. It had been the only thing he'd come up with to make Yami's dream happen.

Making his way carefully to the bed, Yami sat gently. "Yugi, I don't mind not having a wedding from my time. This should be your day and I say you do what YOU want."

"You'll go along with whatever I choose?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"I will, Love." Yami touched the little one's cheek. He wasn't sure about letting Yugi have his way. After all, he didn't want to look like a whale for his own wedding.

Yugi looked at his clock. "I'm going to be late!" It was ten till nine and he wasn't even dressed. "Yami, I'm going to leave the tray there. Eat something, even if it's just the toast. I got to get the shop open, or Grandpa's going to kill me." He took off running with a shirt and jeans in his hands.

Yami watched his light run off as he decided to get dressed himself. It wasn't fair that Yugi had to be up and working without him. Besides, he just didn't want to be alone this morning. Going to the closet, he pulled out a dark red shirt and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. The jeans went on fine before, but seemed to have grown tighter since he'd worn them last.

Yugi! Aibou, is anybody in the shop?he asked excitedly.

/No. Not yet, why?/

I'm coming down, meet me in the hallway between the shop and the house.


	3. Yami's 4th month part 1

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi to Yami through mind link/

Yami to Yugi through mind link

This chapter is short due to the time span of writing and the wedding. With real life, I'm forced to cut this one short and stupid. I'm sorry for this and promise to make it up with some lemon in the next chapter.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yugi! Aibou, is anybody in the shop?he asked excitedly.

/No. Not yet, why?/

I'm coming down, meet me in the hallway between the shop and the house.

Yami entered the hallway at a dead run, almost charging over little Yugi. After righting the stunned duelist, Yami pulled up his shirt and showed his love his jeans. "Aibou, look!" He tried to button the waistband to show Yugi why he was so excited. "I'm starting to show!" His eyes shone with happiness.

"Yami, that's awesome!" The smaller tri-haired man exclaimed. "Turn to the side, I want to see." As Yami did, Yugi could just see the tiny bulge starting to form. "Yami, stay with me. There's nothing to do in the house, so it will be okay. Besides, I want to enjoy this a little longer." He purred, placing a hand on the Pharaoh's small belly.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Chapter 3**

December came in cold, wet, and windy. Yami was sitting in Kaiba's mansion, filling him in on what he knew of the wedding plans. Seto had, in turn, promised to take care of the expense for flying Marik, Isis, and Odion in for the event.

"So, we finally settled on having a small wedding. Just our close friends and Yugi's grandpa." Yami said, smiling at Makoto who was making happy noises in the Pharaoh's arms.

"That's great, Yami." Seto looked somewhat distracted as he changed Zaylin to put him down for a nap.

Reluctantly handing Makoto over to be changed, Yami pressed, "How's Jou been? Any better?"

"No. I asked Doctor Carson about it at the twins' last check up." Heaving a loud sigh, the brunette continued, "She said it might be from the pregnancy ending." Hearing the blonde's footsteps coming near the stairs, Seto's whole expression changed. Despite what was bothering his love, the blonde was Kaiba's main source of happiness, followed only by the twins.

"Damn it Seto!" The blonde cursed. "It's been a month and I still can't fit my fat ass in my normal jeans!"

Motioning for Yami to finish dressing Makoto, Seto got up, put his arm around Jou's shoulders and led him into the kitchen. "Jou, there's nothing wrong with that. You need to give yourself more time and everything will work out."

"I'm tired of fucking waiting!" Jou began getting louder as his temper began flaring. "I thought after they were born things would go back to normal. How long has it been since you fucked me? Huh?"

Flushing at his husband's bluntness, Seto admitted, "Not since you went into labor…" He felt guilty, but Jou had never brought the subject up till today. "I didn't…you never... sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry! Just because I'm fat, and don't say I'm not, Seto Kaiba, you won't even do the one thing to make me feel remotely sexy!" Jou's anger gave way to exasperation. "I bet you couldn't last a week pregnant with one, let alone three."

"Jou, I can't. Not for a week. There's no way." Seto fumbled. "There's no way to simulate it that realistically."

Getting up in the CEO's face, Jou challenged, "If I find a way to do it 'realistically', then you WILL go through one week solid, pregnant." Seeing Seto nod weakly, Jou pushed past and headed back to the living room and Yami, leaving Seto wondering what he'd just agreed to. "Hi Yami!" Jou greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Jou, you seem…happy today." Yami responded, trying to ignore what he'd overheard from the kitchen. He never heard his blonde friend swear that much in the time he'd known him. "Will you be coming to the wedding?"

Giving a thumbs up Jou grinned, "If my 'mommy' lets me." He winked while motioning to the kitchen. Seeing Makoto's eyes open, he took the baby from Yami and said, "I hear you're finally starting to show."

"Yeah. I guess Yugi's telling everyone." The Pharaoh stood up and lifted his shirt. His jeans were zipped, but the button at the top wasn't closing anytime soon. There was two inches of skin between the two sides.

Jounouchi reached down with one hand and touched his friend's pale skin. "Better watch, Pharaoh. Keep it up, and you'll be bigger than I was." Taking off up the stairs laughing, Jou grinned to let Yami know he was happy for him and that he was only teasing.

Seto came out a few minutes later still in shock of what happened in the kitchen. "Yami, do you think he was serious?" He looked nervous, "Will he find a way to do that to me?"

"I have no idea Kaiba. I do need to get back to the shop, though. It's almost my shift." He explained. He was saving the money he was making to get the rings for the wedding. Yami almost covered it all, however it was killing him. He didn't have much time to spend with Yugi, and the time they were together, either his grandpa was around, or he was tired from the baby.

Flopping on the couch, Seto nodded, lost in thoughts of how this was going to work if Jou found a suitable simulation. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually, there is one more thing you can do for me. Seto, would you be my best man at the wedding? I know Yugi's going to ask Jou." Yami looked at the floor. "I'm also asking Marik and Bakura to be with me."

"Dear god…" Seto moaned. "I have to keep the three of you in line during the entire thing. Yes, I'll be there Yami. If nothing more than a referee between you and Bakura."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank you's: **

**_Nite Nite: _**I'm beginning to think that some psych meds need passed. ) N.N: squeals and bounces over to Yami and hugs him OHHH I MAKE PPL SMILE!!! ...let me feel me future babies or baby that I will be babysittin and cooing over. runs hand over Yami's stomach and leans down to talk to Yami's stomach That SO rocked! I hope you keep reviewing because they crack me up. And I've found that they're even more hilarious around 2 in the morning. )

**_Sushi: _**I think Yami showing is cute as well. I think the leather pants are on their way out…)

**_Puffin: _**The wedding's coming next chapter, which will be longer and make up for this crappy short one. And you're still welcome with the help for your story. Anytime, dear. )

**_Delta VT: _**There, here's your Seto and Jou! Now will you kindly let me go back to the Pharaoh? ) Thanks for reading this in it's raw form and helping out with it. Especially listening to my goofy ideas late at night.

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**I couldn't have Grandpa throw out his grand baby(ies). I'm not THAT cruel. I figured, the baby book was something that my mom did for me, so it would eventually be something that Yami's little one(s) could look back on.

**_Macduff's Mistress: _**looks around What'd I do? Anyway, here's the next part for you. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer.

**_PoofBall and A Half: _**There's an interesting new name. If you feel like doing a fan art, you're more than welcome to. I'll provide whatever information you'd need for it, and then I'd make the image available as I did with the pictures from It Started With Snow. Just need your permission to share it. )

**_Katsuya Jounouchi: _**I think I've done all I'm going to do with this series. After The Power of Love, there most likely will not be a third part. So, Seto getting pregnant is almost an improbability, however, that doesn't mean he's not going to have a crack at it. )

**_Yami's Lover: _**No, they're going to stay in the Game Shop. Right now, their baby is fine and growing like a bad weed; just ask Yami! Yami: grumbles Hehe…yeah, I'm evil like that.

**_Beysie: _**I think Yugi would be rather thrilled about becoming a father. Yami…would go along with it to keep Yugi happy. Like I said, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on December 12. Just so it flows with real time. )

Thanks to everyone who's read this, and if you're too shy to leave a review….I don't bite…hard. ) Thanks again, and I'll see you for some pre-wedding fun, and then the main event next time!!


	4. Yami's Wedding

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi to Yami through mind link/

Yami to Yugi through mind link

is for a line from FFX. It was from the summoner I think her name was Donna.

This is the wedding chapter (done 5 days late because of personal issues). It takes a while to get there, but it's okay. The next chapter is the reception and the honeymoon. And there is going to be a lemon due to the honeymoon, but it might not just be Yami and Yugi.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Flopping on the couch, Seto nodded, lost in thoughts of how this was going to work if Jou found a suitable simulation. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Actually, there is one more thing you can do for me. Seto, would you be my best man at the wedding? I know Yugi's going to ask Jou." Yami looked at the floor. "I'm also asking Marik and Bakura to be with me."

"Dear god…" Seto moaned. "I have to keep the three of you in line during the entire thing. Yes, I'll be there Yami. If nothing more than a referee between you and Bakura."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Chapter 3 B**

"Yami, come on. You ready yet?" Yugi asked, straightening his bracers. Tonight was their joint bachelor party. Jou and Seto had planned it for them, because it was something they couldn't have had due to the press. The party was going to be held at a private nightclub. Seto even managed to hire the most popular DJ for the event.

The Pharaoh came out grumbling, "I don't see why I have to go." He played with his jeans, trying to get them to feel comfortable. Most of his old jeans had become too tight because of his slowly expanding waistline. The Egyptian's outfit consisted of black jeans, a semi-tight white shirt, and a silky black collared shirt. He had on a simple silver bracelet and the Millennium Puzzle had been replaced with a silver ankh pendant.

"Yami…" Yugi's breath caught. "You look amazing." Stepping next to his soon-to-be-husband, he turned the clasp to the back, making a wish and stole a quick kiss. "You're so beautiful. And you have to go because of me." Yugi smiled, admiring his lover.

"Fine, but only for you. Otherwise, I'm going back to sleep."

The small duelist grabbed a back shirt with blue flames around the bottom. "Let's go. We shouldn't be late." Giving Yami's belly a gentle rub, he pulled on his dark half's hand and led him from the room. Reaching the Sunfire first, Yugi pulled the door open for Yami before getting in the driver's side.

Yami got in, sitting down gently as he didn't want to disturb the baby. As of late, it had been getting progressively more active and most of the time caused the Pharaoh to make quick dashes to the bathroom. Yami had decided that getting kicked in the bladder was NOT fun. He just hoped that it would behave during the wedding ceremony.

On the drive to the club, Yugi noticed his love looked ready to jump out of his skin. "Yami, please, just relax. Enjoy tonight for us, please?" Taking advantage of a stoplight, he smiled. "If you do, I might give you a surprise later…" he seductively trailed.

"Can't we just skip to later right now?" Yami questioningly groaned. Since he'd started to show, he'd been feeling rather, lively, and seemed to want to bang Yugi into the next millennia. Yugi wanted to wait to their wedding night and thus, tormenting Yami unknowingly.

The little light never replied, because he had reached the club's parking lot. Not seeing Kaiba's limo, Yugi began worrying that something was wrong. As they walked up to the door, they were led up to the second floor. Everyone was there. Jou was the first to spy the couple of honor.

"Hey guys!" He waved, coming over to join them. "Seto's not here yet, he should be coming soon." The blonde was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Jou, you look great! What changed?" Yugi smiled. It was the first time since the twins' birth that he'd gotten to see Jou in a mood like this. Apparently, something had broken the blonde out of the depression he's fallen in to.

The blonde's smile turned feral. "Let's just say I have finally pulled one over on 'Old Moneybags' after five long years." He left the two tri-haired men with a huge smile, and went to grab a drink.

"What do you think that meant?" Yami asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out later on."

The DJ began playing his first set. Everyone had started dancing to the heavy bass coming from the huge speakers. Ryou and Bakura had come, along with Tristan, Duke, Marik, Isis, and Odion. The last three surprised the Pharaoh. Making his way over to them, he greeted, "I can't believe you are all here! How'd you manage it?"

"Kaiba made it possible. We came for your wedding, my Pharaoh." Isis informed.

"We also have a surprise for you." Marik added. "We heard about the half Egyptian wedding and brought your clothes for the day. A reminder of your past."

Blushing under the flashing lights, Yami bowed slightly. "Thank you. I'm glad you could make it and I can't wait to see what you've brought."

Eyeing up Yami's new figure, Odion spoke, "I never thought you'd carry your own heir, my king."

"How'd…" Yami glanced at Isis. Seeing her smile, he teased, "Guess you don't need to have your necklace for some things."

Just then, Yami caught sight of Kaiba trying to make his way to the darkest corner possible and not being too successful in the attempt. Bakura had caught Seto and looked totally shocked.

Yugi went over followed closely by Yami. Both could see something was different about the CEO. Just as Yugi was about to ask what had changed, Jou came behind his two friends. "Guess you've seen my handiwork already." He gloated.

"What did you do?!" Yugi cried, not wanting to comprehend what he was seeing.

Jou's grin widened further. "We had a deal. If I could find a way to simulate what I went through with the twins, Kaiba would have to spend a week like that."

Seto stood before the group looking ready to kill his husband at any second. He apparently had raided Jou's 'maternity' clothes, because he was dressed in loose black pants, and a long sleeved dark red shirt. Over that was a long, large black trench coat. "When we get home, I'm going to kill you." Seto informed his husband.

From Bakura's point of view and everyone else's, it looked like Seto was nearly ready to give birth. The Tomb Robber commented, "I've heard about husbands gaining 'sympathy pounds' but this is going a little too far." He moved up to stroke the CEO's stomach.

"Touch me with that hand, and I'll remove it."(1) Threatened Seto.

Bakura reasoned with himself and decided his hand attached to his body would be more effective for stealing things later. "Fine. I guess Jou also found a way to simulate the mood swings too." Looking serious he thought out loud, "No, you always act like that." He walked off to the bar laughing to himself.

As the party neared two in the morning, Yami started feeling the effects of the night's events. "Yugi, do you think we can go home and sleep a little before the wedding? If not, I'm going to fall asleep at the altar." The wedding was only part of his concern for wanting to get home. The baby had started moving pretty actively and all he wanted to do was to lie down and stretch out comfortably. Apparently it was telling the Pharaoh it was WAY past both their bedtimes.

"Yeah. I'm tired, too. Let me go thank Seto and see if Jou's going to be safe when they get home." He smiled. He knew going to sleep would be the quickest way to get to the wedding. After finding the CEO still hiding in his corner, Yugi thanked him and rejoined Yami to leave.

"Everything is in order now?" Yami asked as they walked down to their car.

Yugi nodded as he fished for his keys "Yeah. Jou should be okay when they get home." Pulling out the key chain he looked up at his dark half. "You want to drive?"

"Do you think that's wise, little one?" Yami's hand stroked his stomach. "I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Her?" Yugi's suspicions rose. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Shaking his head as he took the keys, Yami admitted, "No. I don't know anything more than you." Lowering himself down into the driver's seat, Yami found out that his belly was now taking up enough room to force him to slide the seat back slightly.

The ride back to the Game Shop was quiet, as Yugi had found some easy music; which was a change for the Pharaoh who's musical preferences tended toward the likes of Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, and the Juliana Theory (only because of Yugi). As they sleepily made their way up to their bedroom, Yami remembered what Isis had to say at the party.

As he opened the door to their room, Yami's breath caught. Lying on the bed was the most beautiful silk white robe, an ornate golden belt, gold arm and ankle bands, a gold and jewel encrusted necklace, and a delicate golden headdress.

"Yugi…it's…beautiful." Fingering the fabric, his crimson eyes began to tear.

"Put it on, love. I want to see my Pharaoh." Yugi picked up the headdress. "Please?"

Stripping his clothes off as quickly as he could, Yami took the robe and slid it over his head. Despite his pregnancy, it looked wonderful, and the material hid his tiny belly well. The armbands and headpiece went on, followed by the ankle bands. However, he quickly found that he couldn't get them on by himself. "Help?"

"My pleasure." Yugi knelt down and fastened the bands on. Standing up, his eyes took in the sight of pure royalty. "You're going to be so beautiful tomorrow." He stood up to kiss Yami's nose reassuringly.

"If you say so, but right now, all I want to do is to get into that bed with you and get comfortable." Yami began to take the accessories off followed by the robe. Totally naked, Yami flopped on his back, pulling Yugi with him.

Playfully struggling against his lover, Yugi squealed, "The baby!"

"Is fine, but I'm not." Yami bit his lover's ear gently.

Snuggling into the Egyptian's warm arms, Yugi gave up on the pointless argument. "Our last night being single." He whispered as his eyes began to close. "Love you…"

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yugi was standing in back of the church dressed in an immaculate black tuxedo. Ryou and Jou were with him trying to keep him calm. For the twenty-fifth time he straightened his red tie nervously.

"Yugi, will you please relax?" Ryou begged. "Yami's not going to back out on you. He loves you."

"Besides, I don't think he'd be going through what he is if he didn't love you." Jou added. He'd been in a good mood all day, because he was able to squeeze into his tuxedo from his own wedding.

Sitting on a chair, the small duelist moaned, "I know, but it doesn't help. I'd be scared even if Yami was right here with me."

As the two friends tried to keep Yugi calm, Seto (who was still outfitted in the empathy belly Jou had tricked him into) and Bakura were trying to do the same for the Pharaoh. However, they were having a much harder time of it considering the Pharaoh wasn't in the best of moods.

"Come on Yami. If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss your own wedding." Seto knocked on the door to a small bathroom while trying to get his shoes on standing up. Yami had been having a bad bout of morning sickness that had continued into the afternoon. Between dashes to empty his stomach, Yami had managed to put on the accessories to his wedding attire.

"Pharaoh, come on out. You need to get your stomach settled before your walk down the aisle." Bakura called through the door as he helped Seto with his shoes.

Slowly, the door opened and Yami emerged more pale than normal. "Guys, I can't do it." He croaked weakly.

Seto lumbered from the room. He returned a few minutes later with a mug of tea. "Here. Drink this." He instructed. "I use to make it for Jou when his morning sickness got like this."

Taking the mug, Yami sipped at it slowly. Within a few minutes, he felt a little better. Standing up, he made to pull on his robe. As he tugged the material flat, he felt a slight flutter in his stomach. Quietly he whispered to the life within, "Don't do this today little one. Not now. I don't want to get sick again."

"Feeling a little better?" Seto asked with a hand on his friend's shoulder. Seeing the Egyptian nod, he continued, "Jou's morning sickness got worse when the twins started moving around. I figured that's what was wrong."

"Yami. It's time." Bakura looked at his watch. "The ceremony is about to begin. You going to make it?"

Standing up and sliding into his sandals he nodded, "I'll be okay." Smiling in assurance, he finished, "Let's go see Yugi."

Yugi was already waiting at the altar. ToYami he looked like a perfect angel. Ryou and Jou were standing beside him all looking up the aisle where Yami was going to be walking in just a few seconds.

"Take it easy, and relax." Seto advised as he and Bakura walked down ahead of Yami.

"Yeah, take it easy" Yami mentally snorted. "That's easy for you to say, Kaiba. Your stomach isn't being kicked internally…"

Just then beautiful Egyptian music came from ancient sounding reeds. Yami's time had come to make the long walk down the red-carpeted aisle to join his light. Walking down the aisle seemed to take forever for the Egyptian. Finally reaching Yugi, Yami took his light's hand and held on as if it were a lifeline, as the priest began to read the vows from his little book.

"Do you, Yugi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the priest.

Smiling at his dark half, Yugi stated, "I do." As he slid a beautiful gold band on Yami's finger. Mentally, he added, /And longer./

Turning to Yami, the priest asked the same. "Do you, Yami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do." Yami answered slipping a ring similar to the one Yugi'd just placed on his hand over his light's finger. As he went to add his own mental comment to Yugi, the baby shifted unexpectedly, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

/You okay? What's wrong?/ Yugi asked, not wanting to interrupt the wedding.

His face never showed the surprise or pain from the movement from the baby, however he was amazed that his light was that perceptive. Nothing, love. I'll tell you later.

Turning to the small crowd that came, the priest announced, "I'm pleased to pronounce to you the newlyweds!"

While the two tri-haired men shared their first married kiss, Yami took Yugi's hand and put it against the side of his belly. The baby was quite active and could be felt by the outside world now.

/Yami…is that…/

It is, Aibou. That's your baby.

Yami took the hand from his stomach and led Yugi up the aisle past everyone, including Yugi's grandfather. To both men's astonishment, he was crying.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

**Thank You's: **

**_Rachi: _**Okay, I got this one out as best as I could, and I have some of the next chapter written. So…another update should be coming soon.

**_26 no: _**It's quite okay. I hope your cousin's okay…frying pans to the head can be extremely lethal. And yes, Yami showing is good and adorable, I think. )

**_Nite Nite: _**You are SO bad! Giving Jou-pup ideas…makes me think you wanted to see Seto dressed up. Wait…you did…and I agree with Seto. You're crazy. And I really don't want to know what you, Jou, and Seto have been doing on your bed with syrup and cuffs…)

**_Archmais: _**Sorry. I didn't know I was the only one updating. I'm going to have to start writing a little faster for you. Here's this part, and the next should be out soon.

**_Puffin: _**Here's the wedding. Just a bit late. Thanks for the comments, and the chats at night.

**_Avenging Pheonix: _**Yes, it should be mainly Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou on the side. Should be. Probably won't always be like that, but the tri-haired, potheaded ones stole a few chapters of Seto and Jou's story. It's all fair.

**_Macduff's Mistress: _**If you're reading this story, I think you already are nuts. ) Anyway, enjoy the wedding, the reception comes later.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Welcome back. Was wondering where you went to. The Kaiba torture continues…and continues…and continues. )

**_Sulphur-skin: _**grabs lassos and starts catching readers YeeHaw!! Thanks for all the wonderful comments and I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. As to be one of the greats…I think that's a little much, but you're entitled to your opinion, but thank you.

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**Yeah. My mom made the book for me and then I needed it for help in writing a 8th grade autobiography. Hope this chapter is good enough for you. Somehow writing this is harder than writing _It Started With Snow_.

**_Devilangelvana: _**I'm going to try to keep up with it. Real life seems to be getting in the way more now than it did before.

**_Star Light Shadow: _**English is fun! Jou had the kids October 25th-ish. This chapter should have been out December 12th. And you mean to tell me something wasn't wrong with Jou before the babies came?? ) With all I've done to Jou in my fics, the kid's been beaten, tortured, raped, pregnant, self injurious, and suicidal. Yeah, I think I've screwed him up good. Thanks for the Ramune. I'm going to the local anime shop tomorrow, ironically, so I'm going to get some more then.

**_Katsuya Jounouchi: _**Glad you've enjoyed it and have warped a friend. It's always better to go insane with a friend…wait…that's for me. Anyway, hope you both enjoy and continue reading!

**_Yugissweetheart: _**Okay, any ideas you'd want to share, email them to me. I'll take everything into consideration and see what I can do with it.

**_Jonez: _**Yes, I've started writing again. Thank you. One answer: He's depressed, moody, and still having mood swings. And yes. It's possible to be cranky over anything.

**_Beysie; _**I think you'll get your romantic Seto in a chapter or two.

**_YukikoAngel: _**Lemons…be patient. They're coming. Like I've said before…senseless shagging isn't my thing. Thank you!


	5. Yami's Reception

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi to Yami through mind link/

Yami to Yugi through mind link

song lyrics (which I don't own the band or the song)

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Turning to the small crowd that came, the priest announced, "I'm pleased to pronounce to you the newlyweds!"

While the two tri-haired men shared their first married kiss, Yami took Yugi's hand and put it against the side of his belly. The baby was quite active and could be felt by the outside world now.

/Yami…is that…/

It is, Aibou. That's your baby.

Yami took the hand from his stomach and led Yugi up the aisle past everyone, including Yugi's grandfather. To both men's astonishment, he was crying.

**Chapter 3 C**

After surviving the shower of rice, Yami and Yugi dove for cover in one of Kaiba's newest limos to go to their reception. Since the wedding, the small light has been beaming. He'd been admiring the beautiful golden band Yami had recently placed on his finger. However, since the vows, the Pharaoh had been somewhat subdued.

'What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked, worrying that the ceremony had been wrong, despite Isis sending Yami's royal robe and giving advice on the goings on of an Egyptian wedding.

Taking hold of his little light's hand; Yami stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is and has been wonderful." His other hand had traveled to his stomach. He'd been trying to calm the baby down for the last half hour. "She's just moving."

Snuggling up to his dark half's side, Yugi asked, "Can I feel, please?" Putting his hand over Yami's.

"Aibou, you don't ever have to ask. It's your baby too. I'm just carrying it." He released his hold on his husband's hand wrapped his arm around Yugi who's warm hand could be felt through the material of his robe. As soon as Yugi's small hand made contact with Yami's belly, the babe quieted.

"She stopped." Yugi informed as he rubbed the gentle swelling of his lover's stomach.

When the limo pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall, Yami remarked, "We better hope it is a little girl in there. It's going to be one major change if not."

Upon entering the hall, the men were greeted with black and red balloons, streamers, and candles. The head table was set for four. Only Seto, Jou, Yami, and Yugi would be there. In Egyptian culture, there were always two throne-like chairs for the newlyweds to 'preside' over the festivities. Still being part traditional and part Egyptian, the golden chairs were merely ornamental for Yami and Yugi to sit in.

All the other guests were already there, waiting on the happy couple to arrive. Jou rose up from the table and welcomed, "Yami, Yugi, it's great to be one of the first people to say congratulations to you. Seto and I hope you have many years of happiness ahead. However, all formalities aside, I'm handing the toast to Seto so we can get on to the most important part of today." Jou winced as Kaiba had smacked him in the rear for thinking of his stomach first.

Standing up with more effort than he was use to, Seto spoke. His demeanor taking on that of the stone-cold CEO they use to know. "I apologize for my Neanderthal of a husband. I do wish to extend my own well wishes for your happiness. You two have accomplished much more than anyone ever thought you could have." He nodded in the direction of Yugi's grandfather who was looking after the twins. "You've given Jounouchi and I two of the most precious gifts. Without you, our twins would never have been born. Enjoy each day the two of you have together and treasure the little one on the way." Seto raised his glass, followed by Jou and the rest of the assembled people. "Now, we can eat."

Taking their seat at the table, the reception finally got underway. The head table was served while everyone else got up to get their food, something for which Seto was grateful for, considering his new girth.

The food, like the wedding, was half traditional, and half Egyptian. One in particular tempted Yami. It was a dish with a fig base that reminded him of long ago. When everyone was eating and enjoying themselves, Jou got a feral grin on his face right before tapping his fork against his wine glass.

What's that for, Aibou?Yami asked, wondering if he was missing something.

/I'm sorry, Yami./ Yugi blushed. /Whenever they do that, we have to kiss./

Smiling, the Egyptian wondered, That doesn't sound bad, little one. Why are you apologizing?

/Shut up and kiss me/ Yugi ordered.

The two leaned toward each other. As soon as their lips touched, the baby gave Yami a strong kick and he moaned low into his light's mouth. Despite the movements, the Pharaoh deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Yugi's lower lip. Is this good enough?he teased.

/Yami, remember, we're in front of our friends and family!/ he cautioned.

"Hey you two! Save it for the honeymoon!" Jou elbowed Yugi, breaking the kiss.

As they broke apart, the noticed everyone was beginning to have their able cleared to make room for the cake. Kaiba's people had done a wonderful job on the wedding cake. It was a yellow cake with white icing. The cake itself was built in a central, three-tiered tower with two smaller sections joined to the center part by two solid bridges of white chocolate.

Seto pushed himself up from his chair, glaring at Jou as he did so. Opening a flat, white box, he removed a long ornate knife. "Here." He motioned for the newlyweds to join him next to the cake. Handing the knife to Yugi, he spoke, "Hopefully you'll continue to work together through life as a team to achieve all you want in life. There's probably some symbolism behind the cake cutting, but let's just do it and eat." Seto smiled, knowing that Jou would be happy about that later.

Yami pulled Yugi into a one-arm embrace, as his right hand wrapped around his light's small one. Leaning over slightly, the two guided the knife through a small section of the cake. Letting go of the knife, Yami picked up a small piece of the cake to feed to Yugi. As the smaller man took the offered piece, Yami painted his light's nose with the colored icing.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed, taking his own piece to give to Yami. Paying the favor back, the rest of the cake was cut up and served to the other guests as the DJ for the night set up.

When things were ready and the cake eaten, Yugi's grandfather passed the twins back to Seto and Jou. Going up to the DJ's stand, he took the microphone. "Yugi, I've always hoped you'd find someone special. I know now that you have, and I've seen the love between you and Yami. I hope this old man lives long enough to see the two of you grow old together." Holding the microphone out to Yami, he encouraged, "I believe there's something you wanted to say?"

Getting up slowly from the table, Yami joined the older man. Taking the microphone, he looked directly at Yugi. "Yugi, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I've always been willing to sacrifice anything for your happiness." He blushed slightly, " I love you and place no one above you. I can't wait to spend eternity with you, Aibou.

Putting the microphone down and handing a CD to the DJ, he walked over to where Yugi was still sitting. "Yugi, can I have this dance?" Yami handed a cd to the DJ. Turning back to Yugi, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. When the music started, he saw his light smile in recognition of the sweet country song. It was an American country song called "I Will Stand By You". Yugi had fallen in love with the band called the Povertyneck Hillbillies. Sometimes when Yami worked late, he caught his love asleep with the song playing over and over. Now, instead of the band singing, it was just Yami singing into Yugi's ear.

I'm not perfect,

I'm no saint, babe.

I don't wear angel's wings.

Mentally Yami added, But I've found my perfect angel.As he slowly turned Yugi around the dance floor.

I'm no hero

In shining armor.

All I am is what you see.

I know you've always thought of me as strong and brave. Yugi, I'm just a simple man.Yami traced the high cheekbone of his light with his thumb.

I will lay down my life for you.

Take it to the wall, if you ask me to.

I'll stand by you gray skies, or blue.

All my life, I will stand by you.

Catching Yugi's rose colored lips in a soft kiss, No matter what comes in life, I'll always be here for you Yugi.

/Yami…/ Tears shone in Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Just a man, babe.

That's all I am, babe.

I won't try to hide my scars.

But I swear I love you,

Place no one above you.

You have my soul, you have my heart.

Yami smiled as he remembered the vows he'd made just hours before. Carefully wiping away a tear from Yugi's cheek, he continued his serenade. It was only then that he noticed other couples had joined them on the dance floor. Jou and Seto being one of them.

I will lay down my life for you

Take it to the wall, if you ask me to.

I'll stand by you, gray skies, or blue.

All my life, I will stand by you.

Yugi, I want to protect you and this little one. You two are my life now.lowering his head to Yugi's shoulder, the Pharaoh nuzzled his light's neck and gave him a gentle sucking kiss.

God knows I've made mistakes.

This is all I can say:

No matter what it takes,

I'm gonna stand beside you always.

Yami thought back to the duels with Dartz's gang, betraying his love and almost losing him forever. Even to this day, Yami blamed and berated himself for it. The thought of never seeing his love smile, or hold him nearly killed Yami. Yugi, I know I've made some big mistakes. Hopefully you will forgive me one day. I never meant to hurt you.

/Yami…don't. I already have forgiven you./ His hand came to rest on the baby. /If I didn't, I wouldn't have wanted this./

I will lay down my life for you,

Take it to the wall if you ask me to.

I'll stand beside you, gray skies or blue.

All my life, I will stand by you.

I will lay down my life for you,

Take it to the wall if you ask me to.

I'll stand beside you, gray skies or blue.

All my life, I will stand …by …you.

Pulling Yugi as close as possible, Yami finally let go of all the emotions that had built up throughout the day. His cool demeanor shattered as the Pharaoh started to cry. Feeling himself led from the dance floor he was soon standing in front of the two golden chairs. Slowly easing himself down on to it, his hand automatically went to the baby.

While another faster song started up, Yugi asked, "Is everything alright?" He took a seat in the other chair.

"Everything is fine. She's just…" He paused and took in a sharp breath. "Kicking me. I'll be back." Yami pushed himself up from the chair and headed for the bathroom.

Yugi sat waiting on Yami's return. He'd been gone about five minutes when Seto came waddling up. "Where's Yami?" he asked, looking around.

"I guess the bathroom." Yugi answered. "That's where he said he was going." Looking at Kaiba he questioned, "How are you holding up?"

Leaning tiredly against a nearby wall, he responded, "I'm here. My back hurts like a bitch and if I could see my ankles, I'd bet they were swollen."

Yugi wanted to ask about the cottage that Kaiba was letting them use for their honeymoon, but before he could ask, a long mental moan interrupted his thoughts. /Yami, what's wrong?/

Nothing, just having some...technical difficulties. I'm fine.

/Okay, if you're sure. Are you going to be ready to go when you come back?/

Another long groan was heard. Gods yes…

Closing the mind link, Yugi thought to himself, "He's not…not here…" Wanting to get away now as quick as possible, he asked Kaiba, " How soon can the limo be ready? Yami says he's ready to go." Not liking to lie to his friends, but figuring it was easier than telling the CEO that his husband had started without him, Yugi saw no other choice.

"I can have it here in ten minutes." Pulling out his cell, he made the necessary phone calls. Finishing them, he looked back at Yugi. "I hope you've enjoyed today."

"Everything was perfect, thank you." Yugi answered sincerely. "It's just been a long day and with Yami and the baby…"

Seto grinned, "I understand. Enjoy your wedding night. I'd tell you to be careful, but I don't think it matters about protection any more." His grin had widened and was threatening to turn into a full-out smile as he gave Yugi a hug just as the Pharaoh came from the bathroom.

The limo had pulled up beside a log cabin shortly after midnight. Their suitcases were unloaded and taken into the house. Even though it wasn't the Game Shop, Yami still insisted on carrying Yugi over the threshold.

"Yami, you're going to hurt the baby if you keep doing this!" the little light protested as he was carried up to the large bedroom.

"If lifting you is going to hurt her, then we won't be doing much tonight." Yami teased. "You worry too much, Aibou. She's going to be fine. If anything starts to hurt, I'll stop." He placed his light on the bed and climbed in beside him, running a hand under the little one's shirt.

Yami worked the buttons on his husband's dress shirt open as he gently pushed him onto his back against the soft pillows and began kissing a trail from Yugi's earlobe down to the waistband of his pants.

Yugi squealed, "Yami!! What's gotten into you?" He'd never known his dark half to be _this_ forward with him. Usually, it was Yugi to initiate intimate contact.

"Come on little one, you've denied me for so long…" Yami growled, undoing the button at Yugi's waist.

Yugi resisted, "Damn it Yami, that's enough!"

Backing off at his lover's sudden assertiveness, Yami ran his finger through his hair, clearly frustrated. "Fine. When you're ready, I'll be in the bedroom waiting." No matter how bad he wanted to ravish his light, he still respected his partner's wishes.

Going up to the enormous bedroom, Yami unpacked a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Taking the items into the adjoining bathroom, he began undressing as much as he could. Catching a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror, his reflection cause chills to run down his spine. Straightening up, he ran his hand slowly over his belly. He saw there was no mistaking his pregnancy anymore.

/Yami, what's on your mind?/ Yugi asked, aware of an intense emotional flow from his husband.

It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Sorry to bother you.The almost dead response hid his true feelings.

Yugi got up from the couch and made his way upstairs. Tiptoeing in the bathroom, he saw Yami cradling his belly lovingly. Not wanting to interrupt, he was content to simply watch his husband. After a few minutes he mentally offered, /You're so beautiful./

"Yugi!" The Pharaoh whirled around. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He replied. "Yami, I'm sorry for earlier…you know. Swearing at you and all.

Yami stood unmoving for what seemed an eternity, "No, I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have pressured you."

The smaller man came over and stood in front of his naked husband. "I just wanted time to relax and unwind from today." Putting one hand on Yami's belly he commented, "She's growing." Taking Yami's hand, Yugi informed him, "I'm ready…"

It was nearly two in the morning when Kaiba and Jou returned from the party. The reception was still going strong thanks to Bakura and a few shots of Wild Turkey. After getting the boys changed and in their cribs, Seto and Jou lay curled in bed together.

"Dragon, what do you think Yami and Yugi are up to right now?" Jou asked, laying his head against Seto's chest.

Slowly stroking the blonde locks, he responded, "We could find out."

"How?" Jou asked, pushing himself up on Kaiba's chest.

"With this." Seto held up a slender sliver remote control.

A stunned look fell on Jou's features. "Seto!!! You closet voyeur!"

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Okay, this is the end of the wedding things and I'm sorry it took forever to get out. Also, I'm not doing any thank you's in this one because it is a long chapter. I did read them all and thought they were wonderful. However, one sticks out in my mind. They asked if there was magic or something that allowed for Yami and I'm guessing Jou to be pregnant. If they read _It Started With Snow _then they should have read how both men had surgeries to allow for the babies to be carried. If not, go back and read the story, it's entertaining and helps you to understand this one. ) Till then, Merry Christmas (or happy whatever respective holiday you celebrate) to you all!


	6. Yami's 5th month

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi to Yami through mind link/

Yami to Yugi through mind link

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

It was nearly two in the morning when Kaiba and Jou returned from the party. The reception was still going strong thanks to Bakura and a few shots of Wild Turkey. After getting the boys changed and in their cribs, Seto and Jou lay curled in bed together.

"Dragon, what do you think Yami and Yugi are up to right now?" Jou asked, laying his head against Seto's chest.

Slowly stroking the blonde locks, he responded, "We could find out."

"How?" Jou asked, pushing himself up on Kaiba's chest.

"With this." Seto held up a slender sliver remote control.

A stunned look fell on Jou's features. "Seto!!! You closet voyeur!"

**Chapter 4**

The holidays had come and gone, leaving behind cold snowy weather. Due to the Christmas holiday, the Game Shop had been staying open later for parents to buy cards and other items for their children's wish lists. Now that the holiday rush was over, Yami and Yugi spent most of their time restocking the shop together. Ever since their wedding, it had been nearly impossible to separate the two men. Tonight was no exception.

"Yami, did you happen to see where the new Duel Monsters cards went? The new box we just got in today?" Yugi called from his ladder in the stock room.

Coming in to join his husband from the storefront, Yami was smiling, clearly amused. "Of course. You put them over here." He waited for his light to descend the ladder before moving it to the opposite wall of the room. Climbing the ladder, Yami began to slide a large box out.

"Yami, stop!" Exclaimed Yugi, worrying that his husband was going to hurt himself or the baby. "You shouldn't be…lifting…that." He trailed seeing the box being lifted with ease.

"I'm fine, for the millionth time." He countered, handing the box of cards over. "They're not that heavy."

Glaring at his dark half, Yugi vowed, "If we find anything wrong with the baby tomorrow, I'm holding you responsible."

Rubbing the side of his belly, Yami assured, "She's fine."

"She didn't seem fine last night." Smirked the small duelist, remembering back to the events of the past evening.

"Aibou, I doubt if anyone could have been calm with how aggressive you were last night." Not that he'd ever let on, but he was still sore from the rough activity. Both men froze as the shop's doorbell signaled the arrival of a customer. "I'll go. Finish what you were doing." He left with a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

Heading to the front of the store, Yami saw an unmistakable mop of blonde hair. "Jou? What are you doing out in this weather?"

Looking up from a display of booster packs, Jou's eyes danced. "Yami! I'm glad you showed up. I need two things from you." Taking a breath he continued, "I need a little gift for Seto. That's the first thing."

"Okay, and the second thing?" Yami was in front of the stroller carrying the twins. As he knelt on the floor, he began talking to the babies.

"The second thing is, I need you to baby sit the twins overnight tomorrow."

Yami looked surprised. "Why, is something wrong?" Usually Kaiba never let the boys out of his sight.

Jou grinned, "Nope. Hopefully everything will be better than fine when we pick them up." Explaining his request further, I want to have one night like we use to. Before the boys were born."

"Ah!" Yami realized what his friend was talking about. "What time were you thinking of dropping them off?"

"Would six be okay?" Jou asked.

Nodding, Yami informed, "It's fine. I've got a check up at one, so everything should be fine."

Stepping close to the Pharaoh, Jou put both hands on either side if Yami's belly. "You're getting bigger."

"Thanks, tell me something I haven't figured out." Yami teased, ruefully. "You said you needed a present. What were you looking for?"

Looking around the shop, Jou responded, "Something with both our dragons."

Wracking his brain hard for anything like that in stock, Yami brightened. Going behind the counter, he knelt down and began to search through a box on the floor. While he was searching, one of the babies started crying. Finding what he wanted, Yami pushed himself up to find Jou cuddling Zaylin to his shoulder. "Here. See if this works." He offered as he took the crying baby from Jou.

Opening the box, Jou found a silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant has a silver dragon with sapphires for it's blue eyes. It closely resembled Seto's Blue-Eyes. The dragon was wrapped protectively around another dragon. This one was made of onyx and had ruby colored eyes almost as dark as Yami's. "My Red-Eyes…" Jou's index finger slid reverently over the back of the dragon. Smiling up excitedly, "I'll take this. It's beautiful."

"It is." Agreed Yami, playing a game of "Hide the Baby" with Zaylin by briefly covering his eyes. "Want me to get Yugi to wrap it for you?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

Taking Zaylin, and then reaching for the box, Yami took off talking to the baby. Reaching Yugi, Yami asked, "Aibou, Jou wants something wrapped up. You do it for me?" His attention turned back to Zaylin, making a goofy face at him, sending the baby squealing with delight.

The two men came back out to Jou, Yugi carrying the box, and Yami carrying the baby. "See you little ones." The Egyptian whispered, putting Zaylin in the stroller for Jou.

As Yugi handed his friend his change, he said, "See you tomorrow Jou."

"Yami told you…" Jou flushed, embarrassed. Yugi only smiled.

After Jou and the boys left, Yami leaned heavily against the display counter. He'd only taken his normal hours, but tonight had suddenly caught up with him. It seemed that lately he was getting exhausted doing small things. Laying one hand on his belly, he looked at his watch with the other. "Yugi, go turn the sign around, there's only ten minutes left. We can pick up tomorrow." With a heavy sigh he added, "We'll finish up tomorrow."

"You okay? You look tired." Yugi walked to the door and changed the 'OPEN' sign. As he turned around, he heard a mop and a bucket being moved and water being drawn. "Yami, don't worry about it. I'll mop tonight."

"No, Aibou, I can do it. It's my job anyway." The Pharaoh's pride finally got the best of him. He came out toting a small bucket and a mop. Getting halfway around the shop, Yami took a short break as Yugi swept the stockroom. Rubbing his back as he stood up, he let out a small moan.

"Yami, stop being stubborn. Give me the mop and go upstairs." He saw the baby move beneath the loose clothing worn by Yami. "Get a nice shower and relax. I don't want her hurt."

"But, you shouldn't…" Yami stopped as his little light glared at him. "Fine." He resigned. Leaving Yugi along, he made his way up the stairs to the main area. Hearing Yugi's grandfather in the kitchen, the Pharaoh decided to stop and tell him goodnight.

"Hello Yami. Haven't seen you too much lately." The old man remarked.

"Umm…yeah. I've been spending time with Yugi and I'm working as much as I can while I'm still able." He explained.

Coming over from the fridge, the old man offered his grandson-in-law a sandwich. "You don't eat enough." He commented. "How am I suppose to have a strong great grandchild when you two are starving her?"

"Sir, I promise, she's fine and I'm taking care of us both." Yami patted the elderly man's shoulder. "Now, I'm going up, taking a shower, and relaxing for a little."

"I'll bring you a tray of food later." Grandpa promised. "And it better be all gone, too."

Finally making it to their bedroom, Yami gathered up a pair of red silk boxers and a tight white shirt. He promised Yugi he'd wear appropriate clothing when they were out, but at home, anything was fair game.

Moving on to the bathroom, the Pharaoh began letting the water run. As he waited for the water to get warm, he turned on the small radio. Tuning into his favorite radio station, he undressed and climbed beneath the spray.

After washing his hair and body, Yami stood beneath the warm water appraising his expanding figure. Despite the baby and unnaturalness of the pregnancy, there were no stretch marks to be found. Running his hands over his stomach, Yami absently started to sing long with the song on the radio. It was Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong". At one point the lead singer let out a long scream, which started the baby kicking hard. "So, you like that, huh?" The Pharaoh continued while stroking his belly. "When we get out of here, you can listen to them some more."

Shutting off the water, Yami climbed carefully from the bathtub. Drying off most of his body, he slid into the silk boxers. He noted with pride that the elastic had to stretch over his belly now. Toweling off the rest of himself, he slid the shirt on. Like the shorts, it also had stretched around his stomach. Running a hand down his front, he whispered to the baby, "I can't wait to see you little one."

Yugi was waiting in their room when Yami came back in. "Everything's taken care of. After I get my shower, maybe we can have some time to ourselves." He purred seductively, walking up to his dark half. "Just you…and me." His hand caressed the Pharaoh's strong jaw line.

"Mmm, you better hurry then. I'm not in the mood to wait." Yami grinned hungrily.

Grabbing a pair of boxers, Yugi made off to the bathroom calling, "Grandpa sent up a tray off stuff. He wants you to eat it."

While his lover was in the shower, Yami slid his Linkin Park cd in the player and picked up the tray. It contained several sandwiches, some fruit, a bag of chips, and several bottles of water. "What the heck does he think I'm going to do with all of this?" Yami wondered to himself.

Grabbing a sandwich from the pile, Yami lay back and enjoyed his music. He noticed that anytime someone screamed, the baby would kick particularly hard. As if testing his theory, he lifted his shirt and just watched his stomach. With the next scream, he was rewarded with seeing an elbow or foot push against his tight skin.

Yugi…I…I saw her kick!Yami exclaimed.

/You better calm her down, love. Remember, it's all about us tonight./ Yugi teased. Somehow though, knowing he'd missed something so special made him slightly jealous. "Yami gets everything. HE can carry our child; HE gets to feel it move…he's so lucky. I'd give anything to be able to do that." He thought to himself. Yugi was thrilled about the baby, but never quite got over the fact that he couldn't carry it.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Again, there wasn't anything in the comments that needed addressed, so I'm not doing individual thank you's. I do read them all however, and noticed some new names. Welcome to the new reviewers and thanks again to everyone. As before, if any artists want to do pictures for this story, go for it, and I will make the picture available for others to see if you wish!


	7. Jou's Surprise

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** Switches over to Kaiba and Jou near the end, then back to Yami and Yugi.

Yami – Yugi

/Yugi – Yami/

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Grabbing a sandwich from the pile, Yami lay back and enjoyed his music. He noticed that anytime someone screamed, the baby would kick particularly hard. As if testing his theory, he lifted his shirt and just watched his stomach. With the next scream, he was rewarded with seeing an elbow or foot push against his tight skin.

Yugi…I…I saw her kick!Yami exclaimed.

/You better calm her down, love. Remember, it's all about us tonight./ Yugi teased. Somehow though, knowing he'd missed something so special made him slightly jealous. "Yami gets everything. HE can carry our child; HE gets to feel it move…he's so lucky. I'd give anything to be able to do that." He thought to himself. Yugi was thrilled about the baby, but never quite got over the fact that he couldn't carry it.

**Chapter 4B**

Yami lay in the exam room the next day. Ever since Yugi's shower last night, he seemed very distant, even during their heated night. Most night when they were laying cuddled together, Yugi would always want to feel the baby or enjoy talking about her. Now as he sat in the chair, Yugi looked incredibly disinterested.

"Yugi, would you hand me my folder? I want to get some information for the baby's book." Getting up from the chair, Yugi picked the folder up, set it silently on Yami's stomach, and sat down again wordlessly.

"Come on Yugi, what did I do wrong?" the Pharaoh asked, frustrated at the stony silence. "I can't fix it if I don't know why you're upset."

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong." Came the careless answer.

Doctor Carson came in and greeted both men. Then, turning her full attention to Yami "How've you been feeling lately? Any problems?"

The Egyptian shook his head. "Nothing at all, just some morning sickness. I've honestly felt great. I'm still decently active and she doesn't seem like much of a burden." Then Yami blushed, "Okay, maybe a little back pain, too. But resting usually makes it go away."

She continued with her visual inspection of the Pharaoh. Moving her hands over his belly, she felt the baby move. "Well, that's good. At least you know she's in there." She chided. "I don't see any stretch marks or anything. That's VERY good. Stand up and go to the scale for me, I want to get some measurements and weigh you."

Sliding off the table, Yami made his way to the scale. Stepping up, he felt the little one move again. Doctor Carson joined him minutes later. Wrapping a tape measure around his waist, she recorded the measurement. "You've gained two inches." She informed, not looking up. She moved to the scale and moved the weights around till it balanced. "One hundred fifteen. That's not bad."

Yami smiled, "Someone's been keeping me working hard." He glared playfully at Yugi, who didn't seem to notice.

"I'll be back. I need to get one of the ultrasound machines. If you want, you can go lie back down for me." Doctor Carson suggested.

Yami did as he was told, being a little excited. He'd hoped they'd find out exactly what he was carrying. "Yugi, what do you hope it will be?" he asked, hoping his light's mood would improve.

The smaller man ignored his partner's question. "How can Yami expect me to get excited? I should be the one carrying our baby. He didn't even want it at first." He thought jealously.

Doctor Carson came in wheeling the machine. As she set it up, she offered, "Yugi, you can come join us. We'll be ready to go in a minute…" she trailed, staring at the door. Yugi had just walked out silently. Turning to Yami she asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He's been like that lately. He won't tell my why." Yami shrugged helplessly.

"Well, let's not worry about it right now. You two can sort it out later." The doctor grinned. "Right now, we have a baby to check on." She spread the cold green gel over Yami's stomach. Seconds later, a fuzzy picture registered on the screen. "There's your baby, Yami."

His crimson orbs brimmed with tears. "Is everything…" he thought of Yugi's numerous threats if something was wrong.

"Everything looks great." She pointed out some random things to Yami, and then said, "Do you want to know what you're carrying?"

"You can tell?" the Egyptian's eyes went wide.

"I'll take that as a yes." The doctor looked for confirmation. Seeing Yami nod excitedly she stated, "You've got a little girl in there." While wiping the wand clean, she directed, "I'm going to need to see you in another month. So, until then, take care of your daughter, and try to work things out between you and Yugi. I'm not use to people just walking out on me."

Ten minutes later, Yami walked out of the office hoping he'd see Yugi outside. Seeing his light sitting next to the door, he whispered, "You stayed."

"I'm not that mean. I don't want you to have to walk the whole way home." His eyes never left the floor. "Is everything okay?"

Yami nodded, even though his light couldn't see. "I found out what it is. Do you want to know?"

Yugi's head lifted. "Let me guess. A girl?" Seeing his husband's face light up, he knew he was right. "Can we just get moving? I want to get things ready for the twins tonight." Honestly, that was the furthest thing from Yugi's mind. His jealousy was returning full force. They walked to the car in silence, but one not as uncomfortable as it had been. Yugi climbed in and turned the ignition, waiting on Yami to get settled. As the Pharaoh got in, Yugi stole one quick glance at his husband. No matter what, he still looked gorgeous. The baby did seem to make him glow beautifully. Yugi could tell his dark half was being extra careful as he got seated.

Reaching the game shop, Yami went to his room and pulled out the baby's book. He filled in the information for the first few months and today. He was now keeping track of his weight and waistline. Just as the information from today was added, Yugi entered.

"Yami…I'm sorry for today. It's just that I get so jealous thinking about how I couldn't carry her because I'm too small…" he sat down on the bed near his dark half. "I didn't mean to walk out on you."

"You're not too small for me." Yami mused, still thinking of the night before. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Looking depressed, the little light continued, "I wanted to be the one to gain all the weight, have morning sickness, and feel her moving inside me."

'I know it's not the same, but you know you're always welcome to feel her." Yami promised, taking his husband's hand and holding it against his swollen belly. "Can you feel her?"

"Yeah." Finally a smile broke through on Yugi's face. "We have about an hour until the Kaiba boys come over…" he trailed seductively as his hand slid from Yami's stomach downward.

Yami moaned as he pulled Yugi on top of him. "How much trouble can we get into in an hour?"

An hour later, Jou and Seto stood outside the Game Shop. Jou was ready and anxious to begin his evening. If he couldn't get through to Seto now, he doubt if he ever could. "Come on guys, answer your door!" he yelled. A few long minutes later, the door swung inward.

"Sorry," Panted Yugi. "We were…just cleaning up."

Yami appeared behind his husband, hair completely disheveled. "Kaiba, Jou." He greeted, also breathing heavily.

"Whatever you two have been doing, please don't finish it in front of my boys." Kaiba ordered. "I don't want their young minds warped this early."

"We're done. I don't think I could go another round." Yami looked pointedly at his light who was helping Jou unload the babies' things.

Groaning, Seto pulled out a list of numbers. "I didn't need that image. I really didn't. Anyway, here's numbers in case something happens to the twins."

Yami looked it over and stuck it in his pocket. Jou finished unloading the things and joined them at the door. "Everything's out and the boys are with Yugi. You ready, Dragon?"

"If I have to." Kaiba looked like all he wanted to do was run in and take his boys back.

Jou grabbed his husband's arm. "Come on. Let them go. The boys will be fine. Yugi won't hurt them."

As the CEO was being led to the limo, Yami called, "Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" After seeing them off, he went in to check on Yugi and the two carpet-crawlers.

"Pup, where exactly are you taking me?' Seto asked, not recognizing the route.

The blonde turned to his blue-eyed lover. "Somewhere nice and quiet. Just for the two of us." He snuggled in close to his husband.

Fifteen minutes later, the long black limo pulled up in front of a cozy looking log cabin. As the two men's luggage was unloaded, Seto swept his puppy up and carried him across the threshold as if they were newlyweds. Laying Jou down on the couch, Seto began covering him in butterfly kisses.

"Seto, not here." Jou purred seductively.

Catching his partner's meaning, Seto took Jou's hand and led him to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, Seto pulled Jou down on top of him as he snaked his fingers under the blonde's shirt. "Mmm, god Jou…" he growled.

"Dragon…"Breathed Jou, trying to remove the CEO's shirt. "You're…a…bit…overdressed."

Wiggling out of his shirt, Seto removed Jou's and threw it to the floor to join his own, before tracing his thumbs along Jounouchi's hips. "Beautiful…" he whispered. Hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his puppy's jean, he slowly tugged the material down. "Even more beautiful." He smiled.

"You're turn, Dragon." Jou grinned. His own slender hand caressed the growing bulge in Kaiba's jeans. "Looks like someone's ready to play." Unzipping the jeans as slowly as he could, Jou removed them and tossed them to join their shirts.

"Jou, please…now…" Seto begged, not being able to hold out much longer.

"Mmm…not yet eager one." Smirked the blonde. "I have more planned before that happens." He held up a pair of handcuffs.

As the two men lay cuddled up next to each other, Seto remarked, "I wonder how the boys are?"

"Seto, you shouldn't be worrying about them now." Jou trailed a hand lazily over Seto's chest. "But I'm glad you are."

Sitting up slightly, Kaiba fixed a curious glare at his husband. "Why's that"

Jou leaned on an arm propped on his side. "I've been doing some thinking." He smiled innocently. "Despite everything that happened, I enjoyed carrying your twins." He pulled out the box Yugi had wrapped the day before.

Seto accepted it and opened it carefully. The necklace fell perfectly into his hand. "Jou, why?" He fingered the beautiful dragons.

"Well, like I said, I enjoyed carrying your children…I wouldn't mind doing it again." He blushed.

Seto's eyes widened and turned an icy blue. "You what?"

Taking the necklace and fastening it around the brunette's neck, he answered, "I want to be pregnant again. I want our little girl."

Sitting up fully, Seto began talking out loud to himself. "But, you can't. What about your back? Your father did a wonderful job with that. What about the strain on your body…you weren't meant to do this once, let alone twice…"

"Please, Seto? We can ask Doctor Carson, and then you can make an informed decision." Jou offered, getting desperate.

Feeling like his world just threw up, The CEO consented. "Fine. Yes, we'll talk to her. See what she says." He pulled his husband close. "I just don't want to lose you."

While Jou was dropping his big announcement on Seto, Yami and Yugi were getting a taste of things to come. The twins were fine individually. Yugi was minding Zaylin while Yami had Makoto. Right now, Yugi was lying in bed, guarding Zaylin who was sleeping at the moment.

Yami was downstairs with a crying Makoto. Nothing the Pharaoh did calmed the baby. For the last twenty minutes Yami'd been walking circles around the kitchen and living room and his back was letting him know it. The extra weight of carrying Makoto in addition to his daughter mixed with the walking was aggravating it.

Making his way to the couch, Yami eased himself down. "Baby, I have no clue what you want." He said, holding Makoto close, rubbing his back.

/Yami?/ came a quiet mental question.

What's wrong, Aibou?

/Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were holding up/

Sighing, Yami replied I'm tired and my back's killing me. Other than that, I'm fine.Shortly after, the Egyptian hear small feet coming down the stairs. Makoto had quieted and his eyelids were beginning to droop. Aibou, be quiet when you come. He's almost asleep.cautioned Yami.

Yugi crept in the living room. Seeing Yami lying against the pillows holding Makoto had affected him. "You're going to be a great father, Yami." He whispered, joining his husband on the couch.

The Pharaoh looked up and whispered, "My arm's asleep."

Yugi began laughing softly. "Give him to me. I'll take him upstairs, then come back for you." He opened his arms for the baby.

After Yami passed Makoto to his husband's awaiting arms, he laid back and sighed. Slowly, his crimson eyes slid shut. As he lay there waiting on Yugi's return, he began slowly stroking his stomach. The little girl had started moving restlessly, telling Yami that she didn't like being kept up this late.

"Easy, baby. Go to sleep for me. I'll join you soon." He promised as he eyes slowly closed.

As a familiar weight settled in his hips, Yami's eyes flew open. "Yugi….what?"

"I told you I'd be back for you." He grinned devilishly. "Let me make it up to you." The small man began pushing his husband's shirt up.

"Make…up…what…?" Yami breathed as his light's fingers ghosted their way over his sensitive, stretched skin.

Removing Yami's shirt, Yugi replied, "Being a selfish, jealous ass." He lowered his head and gave the Egyptian's navel a lick before blowing cool air over it. "You're starting to turn, Love."

"Huh?" Yami moaned. He'd never been this excited from having his stomach toyed with.

"You're going from an 'innie' to an 'outie'." Yugi licked his husband's navel again for emphasis. Moving upwards, the little light kissed a pathway up to his lover's chest.

Beginning to pant hard, Yami breathed, "Can't keep…oh god…everything in…forev…ah!" his left nipple had just been unfairly assaulted, resulting in a scream of pleasure.

Yugi was using his mouth to stimulate Yami, while one hand massaged slow circles on the Pharaoh's stomach. Beneath the warm flesh, he could feel his daughter moving excitedly. "I should start by making it up to her." He whispered next to Yami's ear.

Turning all his attention to the growing mound before him, Yugi grabbed a bottle of scented oil he'd brought down. Warming the oil between his hands, he rubbed the silky fluid over Yami's belly. Slowly massaging his stomach, he paid attention to every inch of his love's new form. "You're so beautiful like this, all swollen with life."

"Yugi…god…she's moving…" he groaned from the dual sensation of the baby and his light's ministrations. "I need you now…please…" It wasn't often Yami, the one-time Pharaoh of Egypt begged for anything like a commoner.

"Yami, what's going to be more comfortable for you?" Yugi asked, concerned for his daughter's safety.

Maneuvering from underneath his light, Yami got himself on all fours. "Please…Yugi, now!" he growled. He waited long enough. Any longer and he was going to explode.

Positioning himself behind his vulnerable lover, Yugi put his hands on Yami's hips to steady the trembling Pharaoh. Just as he gently pushed in, his hands moved to Yami's stomach. He allowed Yami a few minutes to adjust before releasing. As he did, the baby gave several hard kicks.

"Yugi!!" screamed the Pharaoh.

As they slowly came down from their sexually induced high, the two men cuddled together on the couch. Enjoying each other's presence, they fell asleep from exhaustion. Seemingly as if they'd just fallen asleep, Yugi's eyes flew open at the sound of baby-happiness coming from their room.

"Yami! Wake up! The babies…they're …doing something!"

The Pharaoh was up instantly. "Kaiba's going to kill us."

Both men took off running. Yugi reached their room first. Standing in the doorway, he looked positively stunned. Yami joined his partner minutes later. Whether the fatigue added to the situation or not, both tri-haired men burst out laughing.

Yugi's grandfather was dancing to a melody only he could hear, while singing a soft tune in time to his odd dance. He was also holding both Kaiba boys who were cooing and smiling at the insanity surrounding them.

Hearing his grandson's laughter, the old man beamed and stated, "We need more babies in this house."

Yami stopped laughing and vowed quietly to Yugi, "If there's more babies in this house, he's going to carry them."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

To everyone who reviewed, thank you. There is some fan art I received for this story, and I have approval from the artist to start sending it to anyone who wants it. So, if you want to see it, send me an email and I will send you the pictures.

However, there's one individual who needs addressed for their comments for It Started With Snow. To the person known as Vicious( ), here's my responses to your "lovely" comments.

Jonouchi and Kaiba HATE each other. If you must pair them together, try to get an explanation on how they ended up together.

There is an explanation of sorts. Jou was Mokuba's friend first. And as for Jou and Seto hating each other, that's why this is a FAN fiction. I like them together, so I write them together.

Nobody in the manga nor the Japanese anime calls Jonouchi "Jo-kun".

No kidding. And I challenge you to find where I used "Jo-kun" in my story.

Male pregnancy should be avoided.

Your opinion and you are entitled to it, however, I must ask: Why are you reading an Mpreg fic if it turns you off?

Katsuya is Jonouchi's given name (first name), not his family name (second name).

I'm quite aware of the name problem with Jou. Many fics and even the manga nine times out of ten refer to him as Jounouchi.

Seto Kaiba is an arrogant cold-hearted bastard whose only soft spot is his little brother. Saying otherwise is incorrect.

Actually, he's not. Eric Stuart completely messed up his character. Kaiba does begin to soften towards Yugi and the group. Not completely and it's not much, but he does begin realizing that he does need them and their help. Beside, Kaiba also worships his BEWD and his company. Mokuba is just top priority. I'll say what I like about Seto.

Jounouchi has affection for Mai Kujaku.

This is the only statement I won't argue with. I know he does and you have to be blind not to see it. I do like straight pairing, however, I'm a yaoi fan at heart. Therefore, it's Seto and Jou.


	8. Yami's 'sickness' and Jou's little secre...

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and some Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes:** /Yugi – Yami/

Yami – Yugi

Starts off with Seto and Jou, switches to the Game Shop and Yami and Yugi, goes to Jou alone, then back to the Game Shop, then to Jou…you get the picture. I'm writing this now as a dual story. Think Tolkien and how the Fellowship went in different directions. That's what I'm doing.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yugi's grandfather was dancing to a melody only he could hear, while singing a soft tune in time to his odd dance. He was also holding both Kaiba boys who were cooing and smiling at the insanity surrounding them.

Hearing his grandson's laughter, the old man beamed and stated, "We need more babies in this house."

Yami stopped laughing and vowed quietly to Yugi, "If there's more babies in this house, he's going to carry them."

**Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, Jou was all but dragging Seto into Doctor Carson's office. He'd spent the better part of the ride home from the cabin attempting to convince his husband to allow him to carry another baby.

"Come on Seto! I want to get in there." Jou said urgently.

The brunette was being led by the hand and loathing every minute. "Jou, she's not going to run away on us. The doctor will still be there in five minutes."

"I know, hurry up." Jou answered, reaching the office. Throwing the door open, he saw Doctor Carson at the receptionist's window. Catching the blonde's eye, she came out.

Hello Jounouchi. I know there's something up. I remember you wouldn't function before noon." She teased. "Go on back to the first exam room. I'll be there in a minute."

Grabbing Seto again, Jou said, "Let's go!" as he hauled the helpless CEO away. Hopping on the table, Jou tried one more time to convince his husband on his own. "Dragon, remember this room? We found out about the boys in this very room."

"It's not going to work, Jou. I want to hear what the doctor has to say." The brunette growled, still sore from being drug around.

"What I have to say about what?" The doctor entered the room.

Jou blushed profusely. "Well…" he looked at Seto. "I want to have another baby, but Seto said I couldn't because I wouldn't handle it." He rushed.

"I never said he couldn't. I wanted to ask for your professional opinion before making a decision." Corrected Seto.

"I see." Doctor Carson sat down. "Jou, I really can't say with one hundred percent certainty. You're my first potential second time father." She continued, "You have things in your future such as your health, your age, and having done this once before."

Seto looked at the blonde and asked, "What are the negatives?"

"Yes…the negatives." She trailed. "Well, my first concern is for Jou's health. I know your back bothered you in your previous pregnancy." She looked at Jou. "I don't know if that was simply because of carrying triplets, or from your father."

"My father…how did you…?" Jou asked surprised.

Seto spoke. "That was me. I told her about it when your back started bothering you. I wanted the boys to be okay."

"Jou, if your back was bothering you during the last pregnancy, I don't know if a second one might do permanent damage to you." Reasoned Doctor Carson. "Plus, I have no idea in general of how a second pregnancy would affect your body. Then there's the issue if you'd end up with another set of multiples…"

Seto was up pacing at this point. "If you were in my position, would you let Jou do it?" he asked, stopping in front of the doctor. "Honestly."

Thinking a minute, she answered, "Honestly, no. There are too many unknowns." Looking at the downcast blonde, she stated, "I'm sorry."

Sliding off the table, Jou's amber eyes filled with tears. "Fine, I won't do it. I'm sorry for wasting your time." He took off out of the room without another word.

"Jou!" Seto called, but was cut off by the slam of the door. "Damn it!"

Doctor Carson put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Looks like I'm two for two this month. First Yugi, now Jou. Look, go talk to him. I think everything would be okay if he wanted to try and carry one more, but we'd have to be sure he only carried one." She looked guilty, "I didn't say that, though."

Nodding still stunned at his partner's actions, Seto went to the door. "Thanks for your time. We'll be in touch." Leaving the office, Seto looked for Jou. Not finding him, the brunette headed to the Game Shop to pick up the twins.

Reaching the shop, Seto ran to the door hoping to find Jou there. "Yugi, is Jou here?" he looked around anxiously.

"N…no, why?" The small man looked concerned. "Is he okay?"

"I have no idea. We were at Doctor Carson's office and he walked out." Kaiba explained. "He wasn't waiting on me at the car, either." The desperate look had returned.

Yugi opened the door wider. "Seto, come in. You can call and see if Jou's at the mansion. You need to settle down."

"Thanks, but I just want to get the boys. I'm going back to wait on him."

Shutting the door after Seto came in, Yugi said, "Give me a few minutes. We can have your Avalanche packed up. What doesn't fit, we'll put in my Sunfire and one of us will follow you." He promised. Ten minutes later, Seto's truck was loaded with the twins and the largest of their things. Yami was driving Yugi's car with most of the bags.

When they reached the mansion, Yami helped carry everything inside and get things back in order. When that was done, he asked, "What happened? Jou's not usually temperamental like that."

"We went to see Doctor Carson. She told Jou that she didn't think another pregnancy was a good idea.

"Jou…wants another one?" Yami asked surprised.

The CEO nodded. "A girl. Apparently he wants to make up for losing the other one."

Yami's hand went to his stomach. "A…girl?"

"Yeah. You found out, didn't you?" Seto knew Yami had an appointment, but didn't know what for.

Sitting down in one of the leather chairs he said, "Yes." Not making eye contact he continued, "It's a girl." He stroked his belly.

"Yami, that's great!" His sadness was temporarily forgotten. "Could I?" he asked, motioning toward the baby.

"Sure." Yami lifted his shirt. "Go on."

Kaiba knelt down by the chair and held out a tentative hand. "You sure?"

"Kaiba…" warned the Pharaoh. Grabbing the brunette's hand, he held it against his stomach just as his daughter kicked.

Seto's hand rested comfortably against Yami's warm skin. "I remember when Jou let me feel the twins kick him. It felt like the world stood still."

Looking into Seto's cobalt eyes, "Then allow Jou to carry one more. You know Jou. His ideas may seem reckless, but he's not stupid. Trust him." Yami pulled down his shirt and pushed himself up from the chair. "I'm going back. Call us if Jou returns. Yugi will want to know."

Seeing the Pharaoh out, Seto came back to two very fussy babies. "I'm sorry guys. I screwed up with your daddy big time."

Yami got in the Sunfire and sat there feeling incredibly guilty. He had what Jou desperately wanted. Pulling the seatbelt around him, he adjusted it to fit under his stomach. Feeling her move slightly, he put a hand on her. "Hey little one. Yeah, I know you're hungry. I'll feed you when we get back."

It had been a little over twelve hours since Yami'd eaten anything and he was beginning to feel a little sick. Putting the car in gear, he made his way back to the shop, noting with pride that his belly was just starting to brush against the steering wheel with the seat as far back as it would go.

Arriving shortly before nine, he saw Yugi inside the shop getting ready for the day's customers. Yami knew his time working in the store was coming to an end. He was having problems getting up in the morning and just the act of getting vertical was becoming difficult. Actually, getting up from any position was harder now.

Deciding to surprise his light, Yami went in the storefront entrance. The bell rang, signaling his arrival. Yugi's back was to him and he didn't turn around. "We're not open yet, please come back in ten minutes!" Yugi called to his anxious customer.

Wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders, Yami whispered, "The store may not be open, but how about you?" He bit on Yugi's ear gently, feeling the small man shiver.

"Yami!" Yugi tried to turn, but succeeded in spinning into an embrace followed by a long kiss. When they broke, he breathed, "You…startled…me."

"I know and I love every minute of it." The Pharaoh beamed.

Yugi pulled away, "How's Jou?"

"He wasn't at the mansion. Seto promised he'd call if anything developed." Leaning against the main display case he asked, "Did Seto say what happened?"

"Yeah, he said that Jou wanted another baby. A girl." As if a light bulb turned on in Yugi's brain, he 'Oh-ed' in realization. "Yami, it's nothing you could have controlled."

Looking up the Pharaoh asked, "Do you think Jou's going to do something desperate?"

Shaking his head, Yugi answered, "No. He's not one to do that. He does think things through before he acts. Most of the time." Checking his watch, Yugi remarked, "I have to open up to the 'real' customers. Go upstairs and take a nap. I'll wake you for your shift." Yami pouted. "Don't give me that look. Grandpa's getting upset with you missing shifts."

"I know. I'm going to feed her first, and then lay down. See you in a little, Love." Yami gave his light one final kiss before making his way carefully up the stairs.

Halfway up the steps, Yami stopped. He was partially listening for any sounds of the old man, but mostly he stopped to catch his breath. Hearing heavy footsteps from the kitchen, Yami decided to forget about breakfast. He wasn't in the mood to risk getting yelled at. Tiptoeing past the kitchen door, Yami could hear something being banged around.

Safely getting into the bedroom without injury, Yami changed into some loose fitting shorts. Deciding to sleep shirtless, he crawled beneath the covers just before his senses were assaulted by the smell of eggs and potatoes frying.

The baby began kicking hard at the lack of food. "I know you're hungry, I am too. I'm not dealing with a grumpy old man and risking getting hit with a skillet." Yami stroked his belly hoping to quiet his daughter long enough to fall asleep. A short time later, the Pharaoh was sleeping soundly.

Down in the Shop, Yugi was looking through a book of baby names. So far he hadn't found any that he liked. As far as he knew, Yami didn't have any picked out, either. Hearing the phone ring, Yugi jumped to answer it. "Hello Game Shop, this is Yugi."

"Yugi, has Jou called there?" It was Kaiba and he sounded like he was working on his last nerve.

"No, nobody's called."

Letting out a sigh, Kaiba said, "Okay. Call if Jou happens to contact you."

"I will. Hey Seto…" Yugi called hopefully. "Jou will be fine. He knows how to handle himself."

"I know. I'm just realizing how much I miss him." Signing off, Kaiba said, "I'm sure he'll be home. Thanks." He hung up.

It was nearly noon when Yugi looked at his watch. He wanted to have a little time alone with Yami before he took his shift. /Yami…wake up, Love./ he whispered mentally. /We can have a quick lunch, then you have to reopen./

Mmmm…don't wanna get up.Moaned Yami.

/I'm coming up. Get ready./ Yugi turned the shop sign to indicate when the shop reopened, and quickly made his way up to his room. Yami was buried under a pile of blankets. As the small duelist moved toward the edge of the bed, he sat beside the snoring heap. Pulling down a corner of the blankets, he leaned over and kissed Yami softly. "Come on baby. You need to wake up." Yugi traced the outer rim of Yami's ear with his tongue. "Remember, Grandpa will kill you if you miss many more days."

Opening one crimson eye he groaned, "I hate you, you know that, right?" He rolled on to his back. Knocking the covers off himself in the process, he saw his swollen stomach and sighed. "I'm huge."

"But it's going to be worth it." Yugi rubbed the mound in front of him. He stopped suddenly and commented, "Yami, how'd you sleep? She's moving so much."

"I just got use to it." The Pharaoh sat up rubbing his eyes. As he stood to find his jeans, He felt the room spin wildly on him. "Oh shit…" he swore, grabbing the dresser to steady himself.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, worried for his partner. "What's wrong?"

Holding his head, Yami replied, "Nothing…I'm fine." He still held on to the edge of the dresser trying to steady his shaking legs.

"No, you're not. Sit down before you fall down." He made his way to Yami's side. Taking the Pharaoh's arm, the smaller man half carried his husband to the bed. "I'm telling Grandpa you're not working for a while, then I'm calling Doctor Carson."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand. "You will not! I'll be fine. Just…need to eat something." He trailed off, knowing that Yugi would kill him for not eating.

"I thought you had breakfast with Grandpa?" Challenged the small duelist.

"Yeah…well, that didn't happen." He rushed. Trying to cover what he'd just admitted to, he continued, "Found my jeans!"

Retrieving them from the floor, he pulled them on and started looking for his shirt. Locating that, he ran from the room as fast as his body would allow. Reaching the shop, Yami checked the clock. "Only five minutes late." Turning the sign to open, Yami took his seat behind the counter and wondered if there was anything edible stashed away in any of the drawers.

Meanwhile, Jou was sitting on the warm beach sand. Despite it being February, the temperature was fairly mild and the sun had warmed the sand quite nicely. It was the same beach he'd taken his sister to when they were little.

"Damn it Seto, why won't you let me have our little girl? I want to bring her here and show her how to swim like I did with my sister. I want her to see how pretty everything is, let her build shapeless forms in the sand, and gather shells from the water."

Jou got up from the sand and brushed his jeans off. While he walked down the shoreline, he felt his eyes prickling. Reaching a lookout point, he stopped to calm himself. "Seto, why can't you understand? I want a chance to hold my daughter." He wiped away the tears that had finally come to the surface. Looking at his watch, he saw it was nearly suppertime. He'd been on the beach for three hours.

"No wonder I'm hungry. I missed breakfast and lunch." He thought as he pulled out some bills. Seeing he had enough for a bus ticket back and something small, he set off in search of the ticket booth. "Maybe I should call Seto and let him know I'm okay."

Yami was straightening some displays when the phone rang. "Hello Game Shop?"

"Hey Yami. Can you do a favor for me?" Jou asked.

"What do you need?" the Pharaoh asked, relieved to hear his friend's voice.

"I need you to call Seto. Let him know I'm okay and will be home later. I have something I need to do."

Writing the message quickly despite the dizzy feeling coming over him he asked, "Where are you?"

"Please, Yami. I'd rather not say. I'm safe, I promise." Vowed the blonde. "I got to go, later!"

Hanging the phone back up, Yami reached out mentally, Yugi…

/What's wrong? You feeling sick again/

Well, yeah a little but Jou just called. He's fine and wants us to tell Seto he's fine and will be home later.Putting his head down on the cool counter, Yami pleaded, Aibou, come down for a little and bring some food, please?

Fifteen minutes later, Yugi came down carrying some soup, a sandwich, a can of pop, and some cookies. "Here, Grandpa made it for you. He said you shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"Thanks." Yami picked up the sandwich. "Can you call Kaiba? Just let him know Jou's okay."

"This is pay back for earlier, isn't it?" Yugi smirked.

Grinning back, the dark spirit replied, "You're damn right."

Jou was working on eating a hamburger as he walked down the familiar street. He'd been down this way so many times in the last nine months it kind of felt like home. He turned the corner and walked a few more doors down before sitting on the steps just outside of one of the doors. Finishing his burger before going in, Jou knew what he had to do. Granted Seto would kill him later, but hopefully not when he found out.

Getting up, Jou pulled the door open and stepped inside. "Jou, you're back."

"Yeah…"drawled the blonde, running his fingers through his hair messing it up. "I made a decision. I want to have my daughter. Or at least the chance for her."

Looking up, Doctor Carson just stared. "I can't believe he's not even going to talk to Seto about this…" she thought. "He must be very serious."

"Can we do it right now?" Jou asked, wanting to do it before he lost his nerve.

Shaking her head, she said, "Go back to room two. I need papers and things filled out. What about…"

"I'm not telling Seto yet. I hope you will keep this between us as long as we can." Jou asked, not wanting to anger his lover until it was too late to do anything.

"I don't feel right about it, but if that's your desire…it's between the two of us." Doctor Carson relented against her better judgment. "Now, go on back before I change my mind."

Walking through the inner door, Jou headed to the room. He wondered what would be involved with this pregnancy. He hoped he didn't need the surgery again. Explaining that to Seto would be impossible.

Doctor Carson came in several minutes later with a packet for Jou to fill out. While he was signing and writing, she filled him in on what could happen. "Jou, we left the implant in you. I'm going to need to check that. If it looks fine and seems to be in good condition, then we'll just get the eggs and inject them into the implant and you should be fine. Then it's up to you to do the rest."

As he signed the last page he looked up, "Am I crazy for wanting to do this?"

"No. You're not. I just hope everything's normal for your sake." She replied.

Pulling over the ultrasound machine, she spread the gel over Jou's stomach. Searching around for the implant, she made the normal doctor noises that don't tell the patient anything. Finally she said, "For what you went through last time, everything looks excellent. I think we're just going to have to inject the eggs and you'll be ready to go." Jou breathed a sigh of relief. He was thrilled he wasn't going to be cut open again, but scared of the needle going through him.

"Lie back and I'll prepare the needle and come back for you." She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Relaxing against the pillow she put down didn't ease Jou's fear. His mind was going into overdrive envisioning the size of the needle and praying he'd get some local anesthetic or something.

"Okay Jou, I'm ready. If you'll just lift your shirt up, it will be a help. Now, I'm going to just sterilize the area, inject some local anesthetic, and then we'll insert the eggs. As with last time, you have roughly three days and I'll be injecting roughly four eggs." Informed the doctor.

Jou only nodded. "If I carry all four, Seto will kill me." He thought.

A half hour later, Jou was just walking up the path to the mansion. He knocked, knowing that Seto always kept the heavy oak doors locked. "Come on Seto, open up…" he thought hoping it would get the door answered quicker.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open. Seto stood on the other side wearing nothing but a white pair of sleep shorts and an open robe. "You're back…" he whispered.

"I am. I'm sorry for what happened earlier and not calling." He walked through the door and noted the blanket and pillow on the couch.

Kaiba took Jou's hand and put a long finger up to the blonde's lips. "Quiet, Mutt. I'm just glad you're back safe." Bending down to pick up the pillow, he threw it teasingly at Jou's head. "Now that you're here, I'm going to go sleep in our nice soft bed. Care to join me?"

Feeling a little excited from having a potential secret and seeing his husband practically naked caused Jou to purr, "I'm more than willing. I've been neglected long enough…" he winked.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Thanks to all the nice responses and reviews. It's good to see that people are still enjoying this fic, even though there is some (you all know who) that feel the need to degrade someone else's work

I saw some new names for reviewers and I want to say thank you. See, I'm not evil and I don't bite! The only reasons I'm not thanking everyone individually is it takes up a huge amount of time (but I don't mind that), it makes the chapters even more ungodly long, and my work schedule is limiting my time on here and you all are patient enough with waiting for the next part.

Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this part.


	9. Jou's Valentine's Day

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes: **This was to be out in time for Valentine's Day. Kinda blew that one. Yami and Yugi's Valentine's Day will be the next chapter.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open. Seto stood on the other side wearing nothing but a white pair of sleep shorts and an open robe. "You're back…" he whispered.

"I am. I'm sorry for what happened earlier and not calling." He walked through the door and noted the blanket and pillow on the couch.

Kaiba took Jou's hand and put a long finger up to the blonde's lips. "Quiet, Mutt. I'm just glad you're back safe." Bending down to pick up the pillow, he threw it teasingly at Jou's head. "Now that you're here, I'm going to go sleep in our nice soft bed. Care to join me?"

Feeling a little excited from having a potential secret and seeing his husband practically naked caused Jou to purr, "I'm more than willing. I've been neglected long enough…" he winked.

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Jou last visited the doctor, and the blonde was currently in that same office waiting on the results of his pregnancy test. Figuring it was a special day; Jou had picked Valentine's Day to find out. He'd promised himself if nothing took, it would be his last attempt at having his daughter.

Laying on the exam table, Jou knew in his heart his body had already started changing. It wasn't just nerves, he honestly felt like there was a new life inside him. Putting a hand on the little bump leftover from his previous pregnancy, Jou started thinking to himself, "I hope you're in there. I can't stand this waiting. Of course, waiting until you come will be harder." Hearing a knock at the door he sat up.

"Jou?" Doctor Carson asked, poking her head in before entering. "Hi. I have your results." Her face completely devoid of emotion.

Seeing her reaction, Jou's hopes fell. "It didn't work, did it?"

"Actually, that's what I'd like to see for myself. Do you mind laying back down?" Doctor Carson asked, bringing out the ultrasound machine, not taking no for an answer.

Jou did as he was asked, but questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Just relax. Lift your shirt for me." The doctor spread the gel over Jou's stomach. Flicking the machine on, she put her head in her hand. "Jou…" she couldn't continue.

"None of them took, right?" he sighed.

"No. Actually, two of them fertilized." She whispered, not believing what she was seeing. "Jou, this means a whole new set of concerns."

Jou never heard anything after 'two'. His mind was going crazy. "Two more lives. Seto's going to kill me." Despite that thought, the blonde was thrilled. Here were two chances to have his daughter.

"Jou? Jounouchi!" Doctor Carson called, trying to bring the blonde man's attention back to her. "Jou, you're going to have to come for more frequent visits. I want to make sure your body is handling the pregnancy well."

"Fine…" Jou answered dreamily.

Doctor Carson continued, "You're going to have to tell Mister Kaiba. You're also going to have to limit your activities sooner with this pregnancy. "

Jou's mood fell. "I can't. He can't know about this. Not yet, anyway."

"I'm not going to force you." Doctor Carson conceded. "Come back in three weeks, around the beginning of March."

Leaving the office, Jou remembered something Seto told him before he left. The words echoed through his mind. "Be home by six no matter what. I'll make sure you have a Valentine's Day you'll never forget."

"Great. I wonder what he's got planned." Jou wondered aloud. Reaching the mansion, the blonde found a note written in his husband's neat precise cursive. 'Gone out to pick some things up. Mokuba's not coming home tonight. Twins with Yugi's grandfather. See you tonight, Pup. Seto. P.S. Dress up!'

Checking his watch, Jou saw he had less than two hours until six. "Well, Seto said to dress. Guess that means a shower, too." Jou thought walking toward his room. Removing his clothes as he walked, he arrived in the room carrying his clothes except for his boxers, which was still on.

Dropping the clothes in a heap, Jou went to his closet to find something to wear for the night. Pulling a pair of black dress pants that showed his lower body off nicely and a dark red sweater with a black turtleneck underneath. He took the selected items with him into the bathroom.

Putting the clothes on the sink, Jou caught his reflection in the long mirror. Running a hand over his stomach, he wondered how long he'd be able to hide his pregnancy from Kaiba. He still had a few pounds left over from the previous pregnancy, but he would have sworn that it looked like he'd already added some more. "Stop it, you stupid Mutt." He ordered himself. "You're only a week at the most. Nothing should be noticeable for a few more weeks."

Shaking his head as he stepped into the shower, Jou let the warm water soothe his tense body. The blonde had already made up his mind to tell Seto about the babies after it was too late for an abortion. He was keeping his babies no matter what the cost. Nobody was going to deny him his daughter. Not this time.

He had no clue how long he'd been in the shower until he heard his husband's voice downstairs. Reluctantly shutting off the water, Jou climbed out of the tub and began drying off and redressing. Sliding on his pants, he felt them hug his hips and rear. As he fastened the button at the waist he noticed that it seemed tighter. He thought, "No. This is just my overactive imagination. I'm not showing yet!" A slight wave of panic came over him. How was he going to explain why he was wearing his 'maternity' clothes again?

"Pup, You up there?" Seto called, not hearing any movements for a time.

"Yeah." Jou let out a sigh. "I'll be down in a minute."

Hearing the blonde's footsteps coming down the stairs, Kaiba picked up one of the items he'd gone out to get. "Happy Valentine's Day, Puppy." He held out two dozen long stem red roses. One for the year we've been together and one for the future."

Jou inhaled the wonderfully sweet fragrance, "Seto…they're beautiful." He said in an awed whisper. He never thought his Dragon was capable of being this romantic.

"There's another present, but that's coming later." Smirked Seto. "Right now, we need to get going."

Looking suspicious, Jou asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Seto put an arm around his lover's shoulder and led out the door. Seto drove to a very classy and expensive restaurant. "We're here, Valentine."

Jou found himself led to a secluded area of the restaurant. The table was decorated with a fine white lace tablecloth, delicate rose patterned china, crisp white napkins, and beautiful red candles held in ornate golden stands. The waiter lit the candles in one swift motion and seated Jou while pulling out Seto's chair.

"Can I get you gentlemen some wine or champagne?" asked the waiter.

Kaiba answered, "The champagne will be fine, thank you."

"Oh shit!" registered Jou's brain. He couldn't drink, not with the babies! "Umm…Seto, I'm not really in the mood for alcohol tonight." Jou lied.

Giving the blonde an odd look, Seto decided not to argue. "Champagne for me and what ever Jou wants."

"Just a Coke." Turning to Kaiba after the waiter left, Jou apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin any of your plans."

Jou looked so guilty, Seto reached for his lover's hand. "You did nothing of the sort. It's your day too. Get whatever you want, Pup." He handed the blonde the menu. "Anything you want."

Taking the menu, Jou looked over what sounded good. Deciding on a high quality steak with a baked potato, vegetables, and gravy and onions all over everything, Jou began to study the dessert menu. He was debating between the raspberry cheesecake and the triple layer double chocolate cake when he felt something small being placed in his hand. The waiter prevented Jou from looking down immediately as he ordered his steak and Seto ordered lobster, a baked potato, and a salad.

When the waiter left, Jou looked down and saw a small gray box. "Seto, what's this?"

"It's your other present." Seto smiled, "Open it."

Lifting the lid, Jou was greeted with a gold ring. It was flat with a diamond in the center, surrounded by rubies. "Seto…" The brunette's hands took the box, pulled out the ring, and slid it on to his husband's finger.

Whether it was the hormonal changes, or the fact that it had to be the nicest thing anyone ever bought for him, Jou started crying. "I'm sorry…it's wonderful." He choked out through his tears.

"Happy Valentine's Pup." Seto leaned in and kissed Jou softly on his lips. "I love you."

Their food came and the two men enjoyed each other's presence talking about everything and anything. After all that remained were a few bites, the waiter returned once more to see if there was any dessert. Jou got his raspberry cheesecake and rather than get something himself, Seto snuck a bite from his puppy's plate.

"Come on, Jou." Seto urged when the cake was finished. "We have one more thing I want to do before the night is out."

Seto drove back to the mansion, but stopped his lover in the doorway. Removing a silk blindfold, he loosely wrapped it over the blonde's eyes before picking him up and carrying him to their room.

Setting Jou on the bed, Seto abandoned him to light the numerous candles around the room. The whole bedroom glowed in a soft dancing light. Making his way soundlessly to the bed, Seto pulled on the knot to release the blindfold. Jou's amber eyes blinked, adjusting to the low light. "Seto?" he asked, looking into his husband's dark lust filled eyes.

"One thing left." Seto's long fingers found the hem of his puppy's sweater. Gently pushing the material up and over the blonde's head, he removed the sweater revealing Jou's strong chest. "Still beautiful after carrying our babies…" he growled as kisses rained down over the pale flesh.

Finding a dark nub, Seto bit down and pulled gently, torturing the sensitive skin. Swirling his tongue to soothe the area brought a long moan from the blonde's lips. His hands moved from Jou's upper body downward, ghosting feather light touches the whole way down. Reaching the waistband of his love's dress pants, he found the button and undid it without taking his eyes from the god lying before him.

"God…Seto…" Jou moaned. Each touch sent fire through Jou's body exciting him more with each caress.

"Easy puppy. I want to enjoy this, too." Seto slid his thumbs in Jou's open waistband and pulled the material down. Discarding the material, he growled, "Jou, I want you as you are. I want to take you right now."

Jou's amber eyes registered surprise. His Dragon never took him without preparing him. Even on the best of nights, he needed a bit of preparation, as Seto's 'rod' was too much for him. Now he was worried that the sudden entry would hurt him as well as the new twins. All he could do was nod, praying that everything would be all right.

Straddling Jou's hips, Seto positioned himself to enter the blonde. Pushing in roughly, he noticed how tight his lover had become. True they hadn't made love much since the babies were born, but he never though Jou would be this tight. In the back of his sex driven mind, Seto wondered if he was hurting the blonde.

When Seto pushed in, Jou bit back a scream of pain. He felt like he was being ripped in two as his husband fully seated himself. Thankful that Seto gave him a few minutes to adjust, Jou wondered how the babies were. It didn't feel like there was much room for much else. As Seto began shifting, Jou felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach. Not wanting to ruin the night or his secret, Jou kept quiet.

After Seto released and they were lying together, Jou put a hand over his belly. "I hope you guys are okay in there." He thought. "I'm sorry about Seto. He doesn't know about you. If he did, he'd want me to get rid of you." The pain returned, though not as sharp as before. He wanted to tell Seto, but fear of getting yelled at stopped him. As he lay there wishing the pain would go away, he remembered, "I can't even take anything for the pain." He began rubbing circles, hoping that would ease the pain enough for him to sleep.

Seto had caught sight of the movement and asked, "What's wrong, Pup? You okay?"

His breath caught, "I'm…fine. Just sore." He hoped his lie was convincing enough.

Pulling the blonde closer to him, Seto took over rubbing. Maybe too much to eat, love?" Seto whispered, trying to soothe his lover. Stroking the little bulge left from the boys, he remarked, "I remember doing this with the twins. Especially when you were just starting. I waited forever to feel them move." He smiled at the memory.

"Seto…" Jou started hesitantly. He felt like he was going to pass out. His body felt like it was in fire and his stomach had started rolling. "I'm going to hurl!" He pushed his way out of Seto's embrace and dashed for the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yami and Yugi are next to finish out this chapter. Is Seto really this dense not to know something's wrong with his puppy?


	10. Yami's Valentine's Day

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes: **This is Yami and Yugi's Valentine's Day. There is a reason why I wrote this as I did…I just couldn't think of it right now. I also figured out how to write lemons again. This one is a little bit OOC for Yugi, but I could see him being a bit…rough during sex.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Pulling the blonde closer to him, Seto took over rubbing. Maybe too much to eat, love?" Seto whispered, trying to soothe his lover. Stroking the little bulge left from the boys, he remarked, "I remember doing this with the twins. Especially when you were just starting. I waited forever to feel them move." He smiled at the memory.

"Seto…" Jou started hesitantly. He felt like he was going to pass out. His body felt like it was in fire and his stomach had started rolling. "I'm going to hurl!" He pushed his way out of Seto's embrace and dashed for the bathroom.

**Chapter 6B**

"Yugi, where are we going?" Yami asked, completely confused. Both men had the weekend off from the Game Shop because of the Valentine holiday.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Replied Yugi as he made a right turn into a park. They'd been driving for the last twenty minutes.

Before leaving home, Yugi had told Yami to pack enough clothes for the weekend. He was keeping his intentions hidden because he knew he was finally going to pull one over on Yami. Yugi'd taken great care to plan the events of their 'vacation'.

Pulling in to a parking space, Yugi got out and went to the turn ok his Sunfire while Yami stretched his legs and joined his light. Yugi pulled out a picnic basket and smiled, "Let's go."

"Yugi, would you PLEASE tell me where you're leading me?" Begged the Pharaoh.

Holding up the basket, he asked, "What do you usually do with one of these?" He continued leading Yami deeper into the park, however the small duelist was taking the less traveled paths. He finally stopped in an area with a small waterfall, a stream, and grassy field all around. Despite it being February, it felt like spring.

"Yugi, it's beautiful." Yami looked around taking in the area. He watched as his light spread a blanket on the ground.

"Come on, Yami. Sit down." Encouraged the small duelist. He helped his dark half settle on the soft blanket. Joining him, Yugi opened the basket and began pulling out the lunch he'd made earlier that morning.

With a laugh, Yami asked, "Who did you think you were going to feed? An army?" He sat surveying the pile of sandwiches, chips, vegetables, dip, and soda that had been set out.

"Well, the way you eat lately, yes!" he teased, scooting close and gently rubbing Yami's belly, earning a low moan.

The two men sat watching the clouds float by and enjoying being in each other's company. When the food was eaten and stomachs were full, Yami's eyes began drifting shut. Yugi had moved behind his dark half to give him something soft to relax against. Out of habit, he'd begun to slowly massage Yami's stomach. He could feel his daughter moving. He whispered softly to his unborn child, "I love you."

Yugi closed his eyes and listened to everything around him. Losing track of time, he fell into a light sleep, not waking till he felt Yami shifting above him. Moving so he could se if his husband was awake, he greeted softly, "Enjoy your nap?"

Blinking, Yami got his bearings, "I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine." Reassured the small duelist. "However, we need to be moving on."

On the small hike back to the car, the baby became restless. Putting a hand on his stomach, Yami asked, "Yugi, when she's born, can we bring her here?"

Stopping in his tracks, Yugi thought, "I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just so pretty here. I…I want he to see this kind of beauty." Replied Yami wistfully.

"We can bring her." Yugi rubbed the Pharaoh's arm, "Let's go. We're already a little late."

Putting the picnic gear back in the car, the two men began driving to the more upscale part of town. Half way to their destination, Yami began fidgeting. Every time the car hit a bump in the road, the fidgeting grew worse. "Yami, are you okay?"

Looking desperate, he replied, "I have to pee. Badly."

"Hang on then." Yugi began looking for a restroom. Five minutes later, Yugi pulled into a gas station. Yami got out of the car and ran for the bathroom as fast as he could. After several minutes, Yugi was becoming worried. Just when he decided to go check on his husband, Yami came out.

Getting in the car, Yami found Yugi laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Still laughing, Yugi gasped out, "You're…starting to…waddle…" His laughter turned to a full out belly laugh.

"I do not waddle." Yami indignantly stated before starting to laugh himself. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer. "So, now that we've established that I'm fat…you mind telling me where you're taking me?"

"We're going someplace special for Valentine's day." Yugi helped. "And you're not fat, you're pregnant with our baby. And I love you for doing it." The small duelist guided the car into one of the most expensive hotels in Domino.

"Yugi…how…you can't." Floundered Yami.

Yugi got out of the car while a young bellhop came for their luggage. When they checked in to their room, both of them were impressed with the room. There was a hot tub in one room, a bed with various sized pillows on it in another, a full size kitchen, and many other interesting things throughout.

Yami looked longingly at the hot tub, but was reminded by his light he couldn't use it because of the baby. "Don't worry, you won't miss it." He winked devilishly.

Their bags were brought up and Yugi began digging through one earnestly. Pulling out a small plastic bag he stated, I'm going to change. Be out soon."

Stretching out on the couch, Yami sighed. They day had been fun, but he just all over was starting to feel…fat. He unhooked the button on his jeans. Enjoying the extra room, he slid a hand down to his exposed skin. It felt great to have the cool air on him. As Yami rubbed, he felt indentations on his belly from his jeans. "Maybe I'm going to have to call Jou. I'm going to need bigger pants when we get back." He thought. "Either that, or I'm going to have to go naked from the waist down."

His eyes closed, and Yami drifted off into a deep sleep. Within a half hour, he felt a weight on his hips. Opening his eyes, he saw Yugi. Although he wasn't dressed like Yugi would.

This person was clad all in leather and chains. High black boots, gloves, and a form fitting pair of black leather pants completed the outfit. Silver chains were around his neck and waist. Around his wrists were silver gauntlets.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, taken back by his lover's sudden dominatrix side.

"Not tonight. Tonight, Pharaoh, you will call me Master." Yugi vowed. His leather-covered hand found Yami's exposed skin. "Looks like someone's been a naughty boy." Yugi growled dangerously as he rubbed the sensitive skin.

"What…are…you…going to do to me?" the Egyptian breathed, trying to control himself. Seeing his lover in total control was driving him mad with need.

His hand sliding down over Yami's belly, heading downward under the open flaps of Yami's tight jeans. Cupping the growing bulge he found there he whispered, "I guess I was right. You HAVE been bad." Yugi's free hand patted his lover's stomach. "Good boys don't find themselves in your condition, and they certainly don't have this kind of reaction." Yugi squeezed his husband's erection none too gently.

Yami moaned, "God, please…punish me, Master!" He was becoming very turned on the further he got into the little role-play. "I'm sorry Master."

Yugi slid the hand from atop Yami's belly underneath the tight denim. Sliding the material down and off his lover's hips, Yugi lowered his head and engulfed the Pharaoh's hard member. Moving slightly, he began sucking as if treasuring a favorite lollipop. Beginning to hum while sucking, Yugi's ministrations were slowly driving Yami closer to his climax.

"Master…" Moaned Yami desperately. The baby within started moving from Yugi's 'attention'. He would be happy to die like this: blissfully happy, and at peace with everything.

Suddenly, Yugi stopped all activity. He reached for a tube of chocolate lube. Unzipping the front of his leather pants, he coated himself in preparation to take his pregnant husband. He had reservations about not taking time to prepare Yami, but wanted to keep in his dominatrix character. "On your knees, slave." Commanded the small duelist.

Doing as best he could, Yami struggled to the floor and got on his hands and knees. He was shaking with anticipation. "Please…Master…" he begged. He felt the fuzzy carpeting brushing against his belly as he trembled.

Putting his leather-gloved hands on Yami's hips, he knelt behind, ready to enter. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed in slowly, taking his time and making Yami whimper. He couldn't believe how tight his lover was. It brought him that much closer to his own release. Reaching around to take hold of the Pharaoh's member, Yugi felt it twitch, signaling that Yami's release was imminent.

Yami felt Yugi shift inside him, inadvertently hitting his 'sweet spot' several times. He was unable to control himself any longer. Feeling his stomach contract painfully, he exploded into Yugi's covered hand, screaming his husband's name. He felt Yugi release shortly after within him. The sensation was incredible for both men.

Yami had no idea how long he slept after their coupling, but he woke to the scent of something delicious. Finding what smelled so good took a backseat to his need to go to the bathroom. The baby was painfully kicking away at his bladder. After attending to business, Yami came out and made his way to the kitchen. Yugi had changed from his leather outfit into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Yugi?" he asked, seeing his sweet light, but remembering the dominatrix from before.

"Yup!" He greeted cheerfully. "Hope you're hungry." He indicated the table loaded with food.

Yami took a plate and began filling it. It seemed he was getting hungrier easily now. After he got some food in his system, he asked, "What time is it?"

"After seven at night. Why?" Yugi picked at some fruit. So far his Valentine's Day had been great.

Yugi stopped eating. "After seven…Yugi, I'm sorry." He blushed. "You've wasted your whole day spoiling me. I can't even stay awake long enough to give you a candlelit dinner."

Getting up from his seat, Yugi settled on what remained of Yami's lap. "I don't mind at all." He put a hand against Yami's stomach. "We have to take care of her. If you need sleep, then you sleep. We can make up for it later. I've just enjoyed being with you."

Yami picked up a grape, "Well, if you're content…" he grinned. "I love you."

"I have one more thing to give you." Admitted Yugi, suddenly turning shy. "I would like to wait till later, though."

"Aibou, just promise me there's no more leather." He half teased. He was thankful he was waddling now. The events of their lovemaking were less noticeable. Not use to being taken and the fact that he was very tight equaled one very sore Pharaoh.

Yugi grinned, "No more leather. Not tonight anyway." He ribbed gently.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Just wanting to thank everyone again for reading this far. One thing that came up from a reviewer was how did Yami and Jou get pregnant. If you've read "It Started With Snow", it was Seto that came up with the means of males carrying children.

So, that's pretty much all. I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner. With the bad weather, I've pulled some odd shifts at work and just have been in a crappy mood lately. So, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try to get off my butt and post more frequently.


	11. Double Surprises

The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the pretty boys. However, I do own Makoto Kaiba, and his twin brother Zaylin Kaiba. I also will own Yami's kid when it comes.

**Pairings: **Yami x Yugi and Seto x Jou.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, lime, swearing, violence, possible abuse. Looks at the list If it can be thought up, it might be in here, well, all except for necrophilia and all the really odd fetishes. )

**Notes: **I don't own the Juliana Theory, although I wish I did. Brett would finally be mine to do with what I please. ) Anyway, this is kind of lame compared to the last chapter, but it's something. And Yami is in his 8th month and the time frame is March. Just as a side note, Yami's baby is due around the end of April.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Getting up from his seat, Yugi settled on what remained of Yami's lap. "I don't mind at all." He put a hand against Yami's stomach. "We have to take care of her. If you need sleep, then you sleep. We can make up for it later. I've just enjoyed being with you."

Yami picked up a grape, "Well, if you're content…" he grinned. "I love you."

"I have one more thing to give you." Admitted Yugi, suddenly turning shy. "I would like to wait till later, though."

"Aibou, just promise me there's no more leather." He half teased. He was thankful he was waddling now. The events of their lovemaking were less noticeable. Not use to being taken and the fact that he was very tight equaled one very sore Pharaoh.

Yugi grinned, "No more leather. Not tonight anyway." He ribbed gently.

**Chapter 7**

Seto came home early in the morning after spending all night helping Mokuba recover a ton of files containing blueprints and data from Kaiba Corp. Sighing tiredly, he checked the answering machine. Seeing the red light blinking, he pushed play.

"Jou, this is Doctor Carson. I was wondering if everything was okay. You missed your last two appointments. Call me and let me know what's going on."

Seto sat on the back of the couch. "What does Jou need with Doctor Carson? Maybe one of the boys is sick…but she said _your_…" With a shake of his head, Seto put any further thoughts on the back burner. He desperately wanted a shower, something to eat, and sleep. He'd talk to Jou later. An hour later, Seto had just crawled between the covers. When he was almost asleep the phone rang. Not wanting to move, he let the machine pick it up.

"Jou, it's Doctor Carson again. If you don't come to my office tomorrow, I'm coming to see you. I need to make sure everything is okay."

Now being wide-awake, Seto's suspicions were getting the best of him. Going to his laptop, he began to hack into Doctor Carson's files. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was sure it would be in his puppy's records. After twenty minutes of searching, he found it. The most recent entries revealed an egg implantation and a blood test.

"So…Jou went against me. I wonder what the results of the blood test were." Sitting back in his leather chair, Kaiba smirked, "To think, Pup, you'd try to hide something from me. I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

Jou was at Yugi's while Seto had been hacking into his files. He wanted to visit Yami while it would still be just them, no babies. Yami was in his eighth month and feeling every bit like it. The baby had been moving less because of her shrinking quarters. The two men were in Yami's room while Yugi was running the shop. Relaxing against the headboard was Yami and Jou was sitting next to him.

"Jou, are you okay?" The Pharaoh asked. His best friend seemed unusually jumpy as of late.

"Why would you ask?" Jou was on his feet in an instant.

Looking surprised, Yami replied, "No reason…you just seem tense."

"I'm fine." Looking up hopefully, the blonde asked, "Do you have any oranges and ranch dressing?"

Yami was stunned. "Yeah…downstairs…" He asked cautiously, "Are you…did Seto?"

"Yeah…I am." Whispered Jou. "Please don't tell anyone. Seto doesn't even know."

"Jou, why haven't you told him?" Yami scolded, "I hope you're getting check-ups!"

Tears were forming in Jou's amber eyes. "I haven't been able to go. Seto's always around. I snuck out today because he was with Mokuba." As the tears began to flow, the blonde added, "I think there's something wrong with the babies."

"Babies?" Yami pushed himself into a standing position. "Jou, how many are you carrying?"

The blonde's eyes focused everywhere but on Yami. "Two. I'm carrying another set of twins."

"Twins…and you haven't been to Doctor Carson's since you found out?" Yami was shocked. Was Seto _that_ against him having another baby? "Jou, you can't keep doing this. Especially if you think there's something wrong."

"I know." Sobbed Jou. After a few minutes Jou looked up. "You did something last time. You checked on them or something...could you do it again?"

Settling on the bed again, Yami stated, "I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt my daughter." His hand rested on his belly protectively.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Jou's expression brightened, "I'll ask tomorrow. Hopefully I can sneak away."

Thinking a minute, Yami offered, "If you need to get him out of the house, call me. I'll think of something." Yami fell silent, then asked, "Can I see?"

His hand going to his own stomach, Jou flushed. For some odd reason, he was shy about this. "I guess." He lifted his shirt.

Yami stared at Jou's small belly, "How far are you? You're already showing!"

"Two months at the most. That's why I think there's something wrong. I didn't show till later with the boys."

The Pharaoh put his hand on Jou's belly. "I don't believe you." He shook his head. "You blatantly defied Seto just so you could have a chance at having a daughter. I don't know if I could have done that."

Just then Yugi came in. "Hey guys. I was going to make lunch. Do you want to stay, Jou?"

"No, I should be getting back. Seto's going to wonder where I am. I'll catch you later." Turning to the Egyptian, he only said thanks.

Watching the blonde leave, Yugi asked, "What's wrong with Jou?"

Yami got up from the bed to embrace his husband. "Nothing. What makes you think that?" He countered as he kissed Yugi's neck.

"I don't know. He just seems different."

Yami slid on a pair of shorts and tried to cover for his friend. "I wouldn't worry about it." He broke into a grin. "How about lunch? We're starving." He patted his belly for emphasis.

"You're too much Yami." Yugi took his husband's hand. "Let's go, but Grandpa wants to talk to you. He's got something he needs to tell us both."

The two men went downstairs and began preparing lunch. Yugi was working on his sandwich and one for his grandfather while Yami was making…something. His looked more like a creation from a space movie. There were four layers separated by bread. Four different kinds of meat, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, and some barbeque potato chips, topped with Jou's oranges ran at random intervals through out the sandwich.

"God, I can't wait till you stop with the weird food." Yugi commented, as he turned green from the thought of the sandwich.

Yami never got a chance to respond, as Yugi's grandfather entered the kitchen. "Look at you two! Still working together as a team." He caught a glimpse of Yami's sandwich, "What is _that_?"

"It's my lunch. The baby's hungry." Defended Yami simply.

"Umm…yeah. About the baby." The elderly man began. "Yami, Yugi, sit down."

Yugi looked concerned. "Grandpa? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You two know I care about my first great granddaughter, right?" He saw them nod. "I have to go away for a little. There have been some new tombs discovered. I…I won't be around to see her being born."

Yami was the first to come around. "When are you leaving?"

"I have to leave in a few days." He saw the dejected look in his grandson's eyes and in the crimson eyes of the man carrying his great granddaughter. "I'm sorry. Look, Yugi, take the rest of the day off. Spend time with Yami."

Later that night, Yami was lying on the bed with a set of headphones wrapped around his ears and one spread over his stomach. Yami's eyes were closed and he looked asleep, however he was preoccupied with everything he found out that afternoon. So focused on his thoughts, Yami didn't hear Yugi come in until the smaller man joined him on the bed. Feeling a hand on his bare stomach, his eyelids fluttered open.

"What are you listening to?" Yugi asked as he removed the headset from Yami's belly.

Smiling devilishly, the Pharaoh answered, "The Juliana Theory."

"That was one hell of a concert." Yugi thought back to the concert he'd attended with Yami, Jou, and Seto shortly after Jou found out about his pregnancy. Yugi had been very good, considering the effect the band's music had on him. However, halfway through Juliana's set, he'd pulled Yami to a dark corner and screwed him silly.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi and pulled him close. "Then you'll enjoy what's in the baby's book." He gave an innocent smile that looked positively eerie on him.

"The baby's book?" Yugi tossed his love a questioning look while walking to the drawer where Yami kept the baby's book. Flipping through the pages, Yugi pulled out four tickets. As he read the information printed on the paper, the small duelist let out an excited squeal of delight. "Yami this is _so_ awesome!"

The tickets were for the only Juliana Theory tour date in Domino. Yugi mentioned about wanting to go back to see them. "Aibou, Jou and Seto are coming along as well."

Yugi ran back to the bed and threw his arms around Yami. Suddenly he sat down looking very serious. "Umm, Yami? What about the baby?" He kept thinking about a potential mosh pit from the other bands.

"Already putting the baby first." Yami praised. "I promise, we'll be fine." He began to stroke Yugi's soft hair after he'd cuddled up to him.

A few minutes passed and Yugi had started rubbing lazy circles on his husband's stomach, earning contented sighs from the Pharaoh. "Yami, I'm sorry about Grandpa."

"I'd be lying if I said I was happy about it. I'm glad he's going, but I really wanted him to be there." Anything more was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Boys, are you still awake?" came the old man's voice.

Yugi called, "We're up, come on in."

When he entered, he saw his grandson and Yami lying together in each other's arms, Yugi's hand resting possessively on Yami's swollen stomach. "Well now, I don't think I've seen two people look more in love than you two."

Pulling a chair next to the bed, the old man sat down and continued, "Before I go, I'd like to give you a baby shower. It's a little early, but I want to enjoy that if I can't be there for the birth." He looked hopefully at the two men.

"Sir, that would be wonderful." Yami smiled. He remembered Jou's baby shower. He really enjoyed it and was looking forward to his own. Looking toward Yugi, he saw the same reaction.

"Great. I can't wait. I just never thought I'd be throwing it under these circumstances." He looked to Yami for permission, "Could I feel my great granddaughter, please?"

Yami moved over to a sitting position at the side of the bed. "Go ahead. She's not doing too much tonight, though."

Grandpa put his hand over the Pharaoh's stomach. The baby didn't kick, but he felt her moving. "Yami, you're doing something very special. I know everything is going to be okay for the three of you." Putting the chair back, the old man wished them goodnight. Before closing the door, he teased, "Don't keep Yami up late, Yugi. I could hear you two the whole way in my room this morning."

The soon to be parents just looked at each other in shock. "We weren't _that_ loud, were we?" Asked Yugi worriedly.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

To all who are still reading this, I apologize. I just plain got lazy and didn't write much. I also had a case of writer's block, which really sucked. I should be good to go now and only a month behind. So, I think I'm going to try to get another update before the end of the month. I do appreciate your patience with this.


End file.
